NCIS (Smallville-Style)
by gem6519
Summary: This story is very, very loosely based on the television program NCIS. It may not be quite as exciting as NCIS, but I still hope you enjoy it.
1. Prologue

**SPOILERS: **None. This is totally an AU story - although moments from prior episodes may be mentioned.

**DISCLAIMER: ** Lois and Jimmy know Clark's secret, but Perry is still in the dark about it. Lex is not evil - but that doesn't mean he's going to be a wimp.

**This is how I envision the main characters:**

_Clark Kent (Reporter) - Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo _

_Lois Lane (Reporter) - Ziva David_

_Jimmy Olsen (Photographer) - Timothy McGee_

_Chloe Sullivan (Watchtower) - Abigail 'Abby' Sciuto_

_Perry White (Editor-in-Chief) - Director Leon Vance_

_Oliver Queen (Detective, Metropolis Police Force) - Leroy Jethro Gibbs_

_Lex Luthor (Captain, Metropolis Police Force) - Dr. Donald 'Ducky' Mallard_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_What's taking her so long?_ the man wonders while leaning against the wall outside the ladies room. "Come on," now getting more than a little bit irritated. "We're going to miss the first song if you don't hurry up," knocking on the door.

"You're the one who wanted to go to this concert anyway?" pounding on the door. When she doesn't answer, he makes a decision. "That's it! I'm coming in," throwing open the door and stepping inside.

His eyes widen in horror at the body laying on the floor with a knife protruding from her chest.

**Daily Planet **

Lois looks up from her computer just in time to see Clark getting up from his chair. "Going somewhere?" she queries.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes I am," putting on his leather jacket.

"Hot date, huh?" Jimmy remarks while leaning back in his chair.

"You bet," a grin on his face. "We're going to see RUSH at the _Metropolis Arena_."

"You're going to see RUSH?" Jimmy's eyes almost bulging out of their sockets. "I thought that concert was sold out for months?"

"That's true," a big grin on Clark's face. "Lex has connections and was able to get me some prime seats right near the stage."

"Well it's about time you had a date," Lois replies a smirk. "Ever since your break-up with the pink princess, you've been throwing yourself into your work," getting up from her chair and walking over to sit on the edge of his desk.

"I really don't want to talk about her," a frown on his face as he takes off his tie and stuffs it in his jacket pocket.

"So who's your date with anyway?" Jimmy asks him.

"That's for me to know and you to wonder about," winking at him.

"Hah!" a snort coming out of Lois' mouth. "_This_ coming from the guy who regaled us with every detail about how wonderful L-"

"_Don't_ even say her name," interrupting her.

"-ana," she finishes with a smirk.

"You can't even keep your big mouth shut for one minute now can you?" a scowl on his face. "I bet you even talk during sex," arching an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" her skirt sliding up a few inches as she crosses her legs.

He comes around the desk and stands in front of her; his hands resting on the desk on either side of her. "I would rather be stabbed in the chest with a kryptonite knife than to have sex with you," his nose almost touching hers.

"That's too bad," her finger gliding from his chin down to his neck. "It would be the highlight of your life," winking at him.

He steps back from her and watches as she hops off the desk and sits back down at her own. _What a handful she is, _he thinks to himself as he picks up his keys.

"Have fun, C.K." Jimmy calls out to him.

"I will," waving at him as he runs towards the elevator.

"_Not_ so fast," a voice calls out to him.

Clark abruptly turns around to see Perry walking into the bullpen. "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, Chief, what's going on?" Lois asks him.

"There's been a murder at the _Ace of Clubs_ and I need you two on the story. You too, Olsen." He adds, "And stop calling me Chief!" he scowls.

"Really?" ignoring his last comment. "Who was murdered?" she asks.

"I have no idea," he replies, then turns to Clark. "Looks like you're going to have to miss that concert."

Clark's eyes narrow at him. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

"Sorry, Kent," a smug expression on his face as he walks away.

"Sorry my ass," he mutters under his breath.

"I _heard _that," Perry retorts; turning around and tossing some keys towards Lois. "You're driving," laughing to himself as he turns back around and walks down the hall.

"I intended for you to hear it," he yells back, but Perry was long gone.

"That wasn't very nice," Lois smacking Clark on the back of the head.

"Will you stop hitting me like that?" rubbing his head.

"Knock it off already," she scoffs. "You know damn well it doesn't even hurt you."

"Then why in the hell do you do it?" looking intently at her.

"Because it _tickles_ me," a grin on her face, then she says, "We better get going," pulling on her jacket and grabs her notepad and dropping the keys in the process. "Come on, Jimmy. You heard the Chief," bending over to pick them up.

Clark stares at her backside as she picks them up. _I'd love to smack that ass of hers and... _He gives himself a mental shake. _Where the hell did that come from? Get a grip, Kent. This is Lois after all. The girl who's annoying, rude, stuck-up._

"I heard him. I was here, _remember_?" Jimmy rolling his eyes as he grabs his camera and loops it around his neck.

"I'm not getting in that car with you," a scowl on Clarks face as the three of them walk quickly towards the elevator doors. "I'll meet you there," taking a quick look around before super-speeding away.

She purses her lips into a frown as her hair blows around her face. "I swear I'll never get used to that," she remarks as the two of them get into the elevator.

"I know what you mean," he replies as the doors close.

**A few seconds later...**

Clark arrives at the _Ace of Clubs _and is about to super-speed into the club when he feels a hand on his shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?"

Clark turns to find Oliver standing there. "Oh," his hand falling from Clark's shoulder. "I didn't realize it was you at first. Can't say I'm surprised to see you here; considering who the victim is."

Clark furrows his brow in puzzlement. "I'm here because Mr. White sent us here. I have no idea who the victim is."

Oliver doesn't say anything for a moment. "You better come with me," walking into the building with Clark following close behind. A minute later, they enter the club and arrive at the ladies room. He opens the door for Clark. He walks in and stares in shock at the body laying on the cold bathroom floor.

"Lana?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Clark continues to stare at her lifeless body. "I don't believe it," shaking his head in disbelief. "I just don't believe it."

"I couldn't believe it either when we got the call," Oliver says to him as he makes some notes.

"Who called it in?" Clark asks him.

"Her husband," he replies.

"Her husband," turning to look back at the body. "Who is he?" not looking at Oliver.

"Clark?"

Clark's head whips around at the sound of the very familiar voice. "_You're_ her husband?"

"Hi, Clark," Pete says as he starts walking towards him, but stops when Clark takes a couple steps back.

Oliver looks at Clark with surprise. "You too know each other?" quirking an eyebrow.

"We used to be friends. Past tense," Clark responds; his arms crossed against his chest.

"Used to be? What happened?" Oliver asks.

"I'd rather not go into it," Clark replies coldly.

"I don't see how you have a choice," Oliver tells him. "I'll need to take a statement from you since you know both the victim and her husband."

"_Fine_," a frown on his face. "I'll meet you at the station so that we could get this over with," turning on his heel and walking out the door.

Oliver turns to Pete. "Follow me," walking away as the medical examiner begins his examination. Pete follows him to Oliver's car and slides into the passenger seat. They drive in silence until they reach the precinct.

Meanwhile, Lois and Jimmy finally arrive at the _Ace of Clubs. _Jimmy immediately jumps out of car. "I think I'm going to be sick," clutching his stomach and dropping to his knees to throw up in the gutter.

"I'm not _that _bad a driver," a scowl on her face as she steps out of the car. She looks around but find no sign of Clark. "I wonder where Smallville is. He should be here already."

"Maybe he's already inside," Jimmy says weakly after standing back up.

"Yeah, maybe," she says absently as she starts walking towards the front door.

Jimmy starts to take some pictures, but has to step aside when the medical examiner walks by them pushing the gurney with Lana's body. "Who was it that was murdered anyway?" he asks the man.

"Her name is Lana Lang-Ross," the man replies as he and his assistant lift the gurney into the van.

"Wait a minute," Lois walking up to him. "Did you just say _Lana Lang-Ross_?"

"That's right Miss," he replies. "Now if you will excuse me?" slamming the doors shut and climbing behind the wheel.

"How was she murdered?" she calls out to him, but he doesn't answer her. She has to step back and watch as the van takes off. She turns to look at Jimmy. "Can you believe that?"

"I don't," shaking his head. "That could explain why Clark wasn't here. He probably had to go to the station to make a statement."

"Probably," pursing her lips. "I think we should go to the station and find out what's going on," grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the car.

"I'm not getting in that car with you," pushing her away. "I'd rather walk," turning around and walking away.

"I'm not that bad a driver," calling out after him; her hands on her hips. _Well, I'm not, _pursing her lips again as she gets back into the car and takes off.

**Police station**

Clark paces back and forth in front of the station. _I can't believe that once again I'm going to miss out on the greatest band ever because of that b-, _not finishing the thought as he looks at his watch again. _What's taking them so long? _ He pulls out his cell phone and is about to call Oliver when his car pulls up. "What the hell took you so long?" frowning at him as the two of them get out of the car.

"We ran into traffic when we came to the Arena," Pete replies as they come up to Clark. "Did you know that RUSH was playing tonight?"

"I'm supposed to be there right now," Clark snaps as he flings the front door open and steps inside the station. "In fact, they're probably playing their first song right about now."

"_Tom Sawyer_, right?" Pete asks him.

"Yes," not looking at him as the three of them walk through the police station. "I'm going to get your statement first, then Pete," Oliver tells Clark. "That way, maybe you just might have a chance of catching at least some of the concert."

Clark turns to Oliver. "That would be great. Thanks," a smile finally appearing on his face.

"Look what the cat dragged in," a voice calling out to them.

Clark looks up to see Lex strolling down the hallway towards them. "Aren't you supposed to be at the RUSH concert right now?" stopping in front of Clark.

"I would be if Lana hadn't chosen tonight to be murdered."

"Right," he replies. "I still can't believe it," shaking his head in disbelief. "Did you know that she once told me she thought she'd die young?"

"I didn't know that," says Pete.

Lex turns to look at him. "Pete? Pete 'The Boss' Ross?"

"That's me," he replies.

"Well, well," chuckling a little. "I have to say I'm surprised that you married Lana. I always thought that she and Clark would end up together," looking over at Clark out of the corner of his eye.

"I was an idiot to ever think that," Clark retorts, then turns back to Oliver. "Can I _please_ give my statement so that I can go?"

"Of course," Oliver replies. "Let's go," starting to walk down the hall.

"Don't be a stranger, okay?" Lex extending his hand to Clark.

"Okay," shaking his hand briefly, then walking away to follow Oliver.

"So Pete," turning to him. "I could sense tension between you and Clark. What happened to you guys?"

Pete just heaves a sigh. "Clark thinks that Lana cheated on him with me while they were still dating," he replies with a sigh. "That's why he broke up with her."

"I see," a thoughtful look on his face. "Is it true?" he asks next.

"I'm afraid so," he says at last. "But in my defense, Lana told me they were already broken up."

"That doesn't surprise me," Lex remarks.

While they continue to talk, Clark and Oliver enter the interrogation room and sit down at the table. "I'll try to make this short," taking out a notepad and a pencil. "When was the last time you saw Lana?"

"I last saw her about six months ago when I broke up with her," he answers, "but you know that, Oliver."

"I know, but I still have to ask the question. It is part of my job after all," winking at Clark.

"I'm quite aware it's part of your job," a scowl on his face.

"Now tell me what kind of break-up it was," flipping the page. "Was it a civil break-up or-"

"You know damn well it was acrimonious," leaning back in his chair. "She cheated on me with Pete. That's why I broke up with her."

Oliver is about to ask his next question when there's a knocking on the door. "I'll be right back," getting up from his chair and stepping out of the room.

Clark is drumming his fingers on the table when his super-hearing picks up some music coming from outside. He stands up and walks over to the window. _I don't believe it, _continuing to listen to the music. _They're playing my favorite song and I'm missing it._

Oliver comes back in and closes the door behind him. "Clark?" calling out to him. "Clark?" repeating his name when Clark doesn't respond. "CLARK!" raising his voice.

Clark turns around. "Huh?"

"I called your name three times," still standing near the door.

"Sorry," walking away from the window. "They were playing my favorite song," sitting back down in his chair with a sigh.

"I'm sorry you're missing it," Oliver remarks as he also sits back down. "What's your favorite song anyway?"

"_Fly by night_," he replies.

"That's a great song," agreeing with him.

"So are we almost finished?"

"I'm afraid we're just getting started," opening the folder he carried in with him. "What does this look like to you?" extracting a picture from the folder and handing it to him.

Clark takes the picture and stares at it in shock. "Is that what I think it is?" looking up at Oliver.

"Yes," taking the picture back. "It's a blue kryptonite knife."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"That's just too much of a coincidence," Clark says at last.

"I know," leaning forward in his chair. "I have to wonder if this were some kind of message to you, Clark."

He furrows his eyebrows in puzzlement. "That doesn't make any sense. Why would somebody kill Lana? What purpose would that serve anyway?"

"Why does anybody do anything?" Oliver remarks; his trademark smirk on his face as he sits back in his chair.

"True," he concedes. "We still need to figure it out."

"No, Clark," Oliver replies. "You can't be involved in this investigation."

Clark stares at him with surprise. "Why not?"

"Because you are a person of interest and I can't share any additional information with you until it's been established that you had nothing to do with her murder."

"That's ridiculous!" standing up and slamming his fist on the table; causing it to break in two.

Oliver stands up and looks ruefully at the now shattered table. "You really need to control yourself, _Boy Scout_."

"I _hate_ that nickname," a scowl on Clark's face.

"Well I hate it when you call me _Green Bean_," Oliver retorts.

"I know that," a smug expression on his face.

Lex comes into the room when he hears the noise and stares at the broken table. "Another one, Clark?" shaking his head. "How many is that anyway? Eight I believe?" quirking an eyebrow.

"It's actually ten," Oliver replies. "So where is Pete?" he asks.

"He's being questioned right now by DiNozzo," he replies. "So are you two finished yet?"

"For the time being," Oliver says; turning to Clark. "You can go now, but I may need to talk to you some more so don't leave town."

"Well it's about time," abruptly leaving the room.

Oliver turns to Lex. "You know - if I thought it would hurt, I'd smack him on the back of the head and try to knock some sense into him."

"Doesn't Lois do that to him already?"

"She does," he replies, "But I think it's just foreplay with them."

"That's true," glancing down at his watch. "I have a meeting in a few minutes. Who else do you have to interview today?"

"I was going to interview Pete, but you already took care of that," his eyes narrowing.

"That's the beauty of being the Captain," his lower lip curving into a smirk as he leaves the room.

Oliver glances at his own watch as he's walking out of the room. _Looks like I could actually go home early for a change, _a smile on his face as he makes his way over to the parking lot and straddles his motorcycle.

**Lois' car**

"Damn traffic," Lois mutters under her breath. "We'll never get to the police station at this rate," pressing her hand hard on the horn.

"That won't get us there any sooner," Jimmy remarks as he checks the pictures in his camera. He happens to look up. "Isn't that Clark standing over there?"

They both look up to see Clark standing on the corner with a frown on his face. "What's with the frown, Smallville?" she calls out to him.

He looks up at the sound of her voice. "I missed the concert - that's what!" his arms folded against his chest.

"Awe," she says in a soothing tone. "There will be other concerts," smiling at him.

"This is _The Time Machine Tour._ There won't be another one like it," snapping at her, then super-speeding away.

"I wish I could do that," Jimmy says with a sigh.

"If I could pick one of his abilities, I think it would be the ability to fly," Lois remarks as the car continues to inch forward.

**A few minutes later...**

Oliver is weaving his way through the traffic coming out of the arena when he sees a BMW R1100GS motorcycle coming from the vicinity of the private parking lot. The guys head turns and see's Oliver on his Harley. They nod at each other and the guy disappears down the street. Oliver continues on his way until he reaches his building and parks his bike, then walks through the lobby and makes his way to the private elevator for the penthouse suite. Once the elevator reaches its destination, he steps out and makes his way over to the mini bar to pour himself a drink.

"Is that you?" a voice calling out from the kitchen.

"Believe it or not," he quips. "I actually got to leave early," looking up to see his wife of one year coming out of the kitchen. "I thought you were still in South America," greeting her with a kiss.

"The three of us got the job done faster than we thought," kissing him back. "So what's going on here?" she asks as he pours another drink and hands it to her.

"You won't believe it," sitting down on the couch as she sits down next to him. "Lana Lang is dead."

Her jaw drops at the news. "She's _what?"_

"Stabbed right in the heart with a blue kryptonite knife."

"I don't believe it!" laying back against the couch and staring at him. "How did Clark take it?"

"Hard to say," taking a sip of his drink. "He seemed more concerned about the fact that he was going to miss the Rush concert. I think it'll hit him later, though."

"You're probably right," agreeing with him.

They sit there for a few moments, then he breaks the silence. "This is going to sound crazy, but I could have sworn I saw the lead drummer take off on his motorcycle."

"How would you know it was him anyway? He would have had a helmet on?" looking at him quizzically.

"I don't know for sure," he admits. "He came out of the private parking lot at the arena and was riding a BMW R1100GS motorcycle - which is the kind he rides. Just don't tell Clark because it would probably just piss him off."

"Scouts honor," a grin on her face as she finishes her drink and places it on the table.

"You were never a girl scout," putting down his drink next to hers.

"So what are you going to do. Punish me?" her eyes twinkling.

"You better believe it," sweeping her into his arms. "I'm going to punish you until you start singing," a smirk on his face as he carries her into their bedroom.

**At the same time...**

The man enters the small apartment on the outskirts of town. He has a very satisfied smirk on his face as he locks the door and kicks off his shoes. _I think I got his attention - don't you?" _ he says to the figure tied to a chair with a gag in their mouth...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Clark pulls out his keys and inserts the key into the lock, then turns the doorknob and enters his apartment. He locks the door behind him, then walks over to the couch. He sits down and pulls out the mail that he had stuck in his jacket pocket. He's about to open the first envelope when there's a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, C.K."

"I'll be right there," he calls out to him; tossing the mail onto the coffee table and then walking back over to the door and opening it. "Hey, Jimmy," holding the door open so he could come in. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd check up on you before I went over to Chloe's," he remarks as he sits down on one of the stools in front of the kitchen counter.

"First off, I'm fine," closing the door. "Second, why are you going to Chloe's? I thought the two of you broke up a long time ago?"

"Just because it didn't work out romantically doesn't mean we couldn't be friends?" arching an eyebrow.

"I guess that's true," walking over to the refrigerator. "Want a beer?" opening the door.

"Sure," Jimmy replies. "Do you have any Miller Light?"

"Of course I do," pulling out a couple bottles. "Here you go," handing one to him and popping off the cap of the other.

"Thanks," twisting the cap off and taking a gulp. "So are you sure you're okay?"

"Why do you keep asking me that?" sitting back down on the couch with his beer.

"Well, considering that your ex-girlfriend was murdered today, I figured that maybe you would want to talk about it," Jimmy replies.

"I really don't want to talk about her," taking another swig of beer.

"It's not healthy for you to keep your feelings about Lana bottled up inside," walking over to the couch and sitting down next to Clark.

"I am perfectly aware of my feelings about her," he retorts.

"I don't think you are," says Jimmy as he places the bottle on the coffee table.

"Could you at least use a coaster?" sliding one under the bottle.

"You really are your mother's son," chuckling a little.

"That's right," finishing off his beer and tossing it across the room.

"Don't you recycle?" watching as the bottle flies through the air and lands in the garbage.

"Ehh," shrugging his shoulders.

Jimmy just shakes his head as he picks up his bottle again and takes another sip. "Alright, so you don't want to talk about Lana. What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know," leaning back against the couch. "You pick something."

"Alright," putting the bottle back down. "I was listening to the news on my way over here and they were announcing the inductees to the _Rock and Roll Hall of Fame_."

"Really?" his ears perking up. "Did they finally get in?"

"Nope. Sorry," laying his hand on Clark's shoulder.

"Son of a b*tch!" slamming his fist on the coffee table. "It's bad enough that I had to miss their concert tonight, but now this? It is such a slap in the face."

"I know," Jimmy replies. "You have to look at the bright side."

"What bright side?" glaring at Jimmy.

"If they were inducted, would they even attend the ceremony?"

Clark stares at Jimmy. "You know something? You're absolutely right. They're way too cool to show up."

"That's right," smiling at Clark. "They do make the music of the universe after all - right?" a twinkle in his eyes.

"You better believe it," grinning back at him. "So who are the inductees anyway?"

"I don't remember all of them, but I do know that Alice Cooper and Neil Diamond were on the list."

"Alice Cooper? Not bad. As for Neil Diamond, well, I guess he's okay. I like his song _Solitary Man_."

"Me too," Jimmy replies while pulling out his phone. "It's Chloe," reading the text message. "She called an order in for a pizza and I have to pick it up," standing up.

"Don't they deliver?" asks Clark.

"Apparently not today because their delivery truck broke down," walking over to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," walking over to the door and opening it. "I appreciate your concern, but I'll be fine. Okay?"

"Okay," stepping through the doorway. "If you change your mind-"

"I'll call you," holding the door open. "Good night, Jimmy."

"Good night, C.K." winking at him as he walks away.

He starts to close the door when an arm suddenly appears. "Lois," a frown on his face as she pushes the door open and steps inside the apartment. "What do _you_want?" closing the door and leaning back against it.

"I thought that maybe we could just hang out for awhile," plopping down on the couch and flipping off her shoes.

"Since when do you want to just hang out?" his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Since now," unzipping her jacket and taking it off. "How about we order a pizza and watch a movie?"

"I don't feel like watching a movie - nor do I feel like having a pizza," he snaps.

"So what do you feel like doing?" she asks.

"I don't know, but I certainly don't feel like talking right now," opening the door yet again.

She walks over to him and rests her hands on both sides of him on the door. "I'll do the talking," her lips dangerously close to his.

"You're invading my personal space right now," gulping thickly while trying to get off the subject.

"I am, huh?" coming even closer.

"Yes," he replies firmly.

"I'm going to stay right here until you talk to me about what's bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me," his arms crossed against his chest.

"What about Lana?"

"Not you too," rolling his eyes. "Jimmy was just here. He thinks that I bottle up my feelings."

"That's true," she remarks. "You've been bottling them up ever since you and Lana broke up. I've never seen that back up on you. Don't you have any feelings of loss?"

"Nope," ducking under her arms and walking back towards the kitchen.

"You are such a liar," following him.

"Think what you want," pulling out another bottle of beer. "You want one?"

"Sure," she replies.

"Get it yourself," a smirk on his face as he goes back into the living room and sits down in his dad's old recliner.

"You really are an arrogant son of a b*tch sometimes," a frown on her face as she grabs a bottle and sits back down on the couch.

"Takes one to know one," he quips as he turns the television on.

"You've suffered a loss today, so I'm going to let that one go - for now," twisting the cap off.

"Whatever," flipping the channels.

She reaches out and swipes him on the back of the head. "What the hell is with you anyway?"

"You really want to know?" getting up and staring down at her. "I just want to be left alone tonight. I'm not in the mood for talking - so can you please leave?" getting up from the couch and holding the door open.

"Fine," slipping her feet into her shoes and putting her jacket back on. "When you're ready to talk-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know where you are."

She just shakes her head as she walks over to where he's standing. "Sooner or later, you're going to want to talk about it - and when you do, I'll forget that you acted like an ass tonight," leaning forward and pressing her lips against his cheek.

He looks at her with surprise. "Why did you do that?"

"Believe it or not, you're my friend and I care about you. That's why," giving a small wink before leaving the apartment.

He closes the door and leans back against it. His hand reaches up to touch the spot on his cheek where she kissed him; unaware of the smile that slowly appears on his face.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The next morning...**

Clark walks into the office and silently leaves a paper bag and a cup of coffee on her desk. She eyes him curiously as he sits down, then opens the bag and pulls out the maple donut. "Mmm," taking a bite. "Apology accepted," flashing him an appreciative smile.

"Thanks," smiling back at her.

"So have you heard the latest about...well...you know?"

"It's okay," he says after a moment. "You can say her name. I won't break."

She gets up from her chair and walks around the partners' desk they share. "I found out from the coroner just before you walked in that Lana was pregnant," sitting down on his desk and crossing her legs.

"Pregnant?" looking at her with surprise.

"That's right," her skirt rising up her thigh a couple inches.

His eyes linger on her toned and lightly tanned legs. "How far along?" he murmurs while unable to keep his eyes off them.

"He estimates about two months," she replies when she finally notices what he was looking at. She grins inwardly as she deliberately crosses her legs again and gives him a quick flash of what she was wearing under the skirt - or rather, what she wasn't wearing. _I am so happy that all my underwear was in the wash._

His eyes widen when he realizes what she wasn't wearing. _I never thought she was the commando type. What I wouldn't give to get up close and personal with...Stop it, Kent. Get a grip, _giving himself a mental shake. _You need to give it back to her as good as she gives it._ "So..." he says at last. "Two months, huh?" pretending to nervously adjust his tie. "Did her husband know she was pregnant?"

"Nope," shaking her head sadly. She's about to say something else when her phone rings, so she gets up and runs around to her side of the desk and picks up the phone. "Lois Lane, _Daily Planet_, how may I help you?" sitting back down on her chair and fiddling around with a pencil as she talks.

He chuckles to himself and turns on his computer. Once it's up and running, the first thing he checks is his email. He smiles when he sees an email from his Mom. He reads it, then quickly composes a response and clicks on 'send,' Once he's finished checking them, he clicks on the Word document for his latest story and begins to type.

"Clark."

He looks up from his monitor. "What is it, Lois?"

"That was Chloe," she says. "She may have some information for us. Are you interested in taking an early lunch?" arching an eyebrow.

He glances over at the wall clock. "It's a bit early for lunch - don't you think?"

"Okay, so how about a coffee break?" she counters.

"Well..." he hesitates.

"Come on," getting back up. "You could use some fresh air," grabbing his hand and pulling him out of his chair.

"What about Mr. White?" he asks as he follows her over to the elevator.

"We'll just tell him that we got a lead on the Lang-Ross murder and need to follow it up," stabbing the 'down' button repeatedly.

"I think that once is enough, don't you think?"

She has a slightly annoyed look on her face as the doors finally open. "It's about time," ignoring what he said as she steps inside. "Coming?"

"Not yet, but give me a few minutes," also stepping inside.

Her cheeks flush a soft pink as the doors close. _I got her good with that one. She's speechless. Now what should I do to her next? _smiling inwardly as the elevator begins to descend.

"So are you still upset about missing the RUSH concert last night?" she asks in an attempt to diffuse the sudden sexual tension between them.

"Not as much as I was," he replies as he takes a few steps toward her. "I do want to say that I appreciated your concern when you came over last night," now standing next to her.

"You were an ass as I recall."

"I hate to admit it, but you're right," he replies as he moves slightly behind her. "I was unbelievably rude to you and I intend to rectify that," his warm breath softly tickling her neck.

"You were...um...definitely...um...rude," gulping thickly at his closeness. "How _do _you intend to rectify that?"

"Well..." he starts to say but is interrupted when the elevator doors open and a group of people step inside.

Lois' eyes widen at the tingling feeling she gets as she's suddenly pressed up against Clark. She attempts to move, but there's too many people in the elevator.

His super-hearing notes her rapidly beating heartbeat. _I couldn't have plan it better myself, _he smiles inwardly."Are you okay, Lois?" he whispers as he rests his fingers on her waist.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" her voice betraying her nervousness.

"It's just that you seem nervous all of a sudden," his fingers gently squeezing her waist.

"I'm not nervous," she insists.

"I see," not really believing her. "For a minute there I thought that I was making you nervous," whispering again.

"Well you're not," she replies just as the doors open on the ground floor. "I need some air," she declares as she pulls away and exits the elevator.

He stands in the empty elevator for a second. _Yep. She wants me all right, _whistling as he steps outside and follows her out of the building_._

**Watchtower**

They're about to step inside the elevator to Watchtower when they spot Jimmy walking towards them. "Hey C.K., Ms. Lane," winking at them as he steps inside. "You're here to see Chloe too?" he asks as the doors close.

_Thank goodness. A buffer between Clark and me. _"I'm _so_ happy to see you," throwing her arms around him.

Jimmy looks over her shoulder at Clark as if to say _what's gotten into her? _Clark just shrugs his shoulders back at him. "I'm happy to see you too, Lois," letting go of her. "So what are you doing here?" he asks as the doors close.

"She said she might have some information about Lana's murder," Lois replies as the elevator begins to make its ascent. "What about you?"

"She wanted to get a look at some of the crime scene photographs I took yesterday," he replies. "I looked them over, but I didn't see anything unusual," shrugging his shoulders.

"You never know with Chloe," Clark replies with a smile on his face.

"True," he remarks thoughtfully as they arrive at the top floor and the doors open.

"Hi, Chloe," says Clark as they step off the elevator and make their way over towards the monitor where Chloe was busy inputting some information.

"Hi," not turning around as she continues typing.

"Are you too busy for one of these?" casually waving an extra-large Caf-Pow in front of her face.

"I'm never too busy for one of those," swinging around and grabbing the cup from his hand.

"I can see that," Lois remarks as she eyes the two discarded cups in the wastepaper basket.

"So what do you have?" asks Jimmy.

"It's not much," slurping some of her drink. "I managed to get footage of the hallway outside the ladies room," turning back to the monitor and bringing up another screen. "Unfortunately I can't get a clear look at his face."

"So it was definitely a man who stabbed her?" asks Clark.

"It sure looks that way," she replies. "I thought that maybe you could use that micro-vision of yours," winking at him.

"I'll see what I can do," focusing his eyes on the unknown man's face.

"Well?" the three of them ask in unison.

"It can't be," he mutters under his breath after a few seconds. "You won't believe it," a frown creasing his forehead.

"Don't keep us in suspense, Smallville," Lois says. "Who is it?"

He takes a deep breath, then turns around to face them.

"I think it's Zod."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Zod?" they all reply in unison.

"That's right," he says while still staring at the computer monitor.

"Zod?" Chloe finally asks. "I thought you sent him to another plane of existence?"

"I did," Clark replies as he tears his eyes away from the monitor and turns around to face everybody. "I tricked him by allowing him to stab me with the Blue Kryptonite dagger. He realized his mistake too late and ascended with the rest of the Kandorians."

"How could he have come back?" Lois asks.

"The only thing I could think of is that the Kandorians may have banished him to _The Phantom Zone_, then he escaped. How he did it is the big mystery."

"I suppose the big question we have to ask ourselves is why he would kill Lana in the first place," Jimmy remarks.

"Oliver thinks that whoever it was did it to get my attention," Clark replies.

"Maybe," Chloe remarks thoughtfully.

"So what do we do now?" asks Jimmy.

"We do some research," Lois replies as she puts on her jacket and walks quickly towards the elevator.

"I'm coming with you," Clark declares and follows her into the elevator.

Once the doors close, Chloe turns to Jimmy. "Has anything happened between them yet?"

"Not yet," he replies while shaking his head. "They're both too stubborn to do anything about it."

"Don't I know it," rolling her eyes.

He smiles back at her, then glances at his watch. "I better get back before Mr. White takes a fit," he says. As he's slipping on his jacket, he asks, "Talk to you tonight?" fastening the button.

"I can't tonight," she says with regret. "It's my bowling night – remember?"

"I forgot," he says as he presses the button for the elevator. "You know, I never thought you'd be into bowling," he remarks.

"I never thought I would either, but I actually enjoy it. My teammates are great – especially Sister Rosita," she says with a smile as she continues sipping her Caf-Pow.

"Bowling nuns," he laughs as he steps into the elevator.

She laughs a little herself and watches until the doors close, then spins around and focuses her attention once more on the image that's still on her computer screen.

**In the elevator…**

"I just love doing research," Lois says with glee as the elevator descends.

"Yeah," not really paying attention to her.

"What has you so fascinated?" grabbing his IPod and reading what was on the screen. "A review of last night's concert?"

"Give me that," snatching it away from her.

"You really love that group don't you?" she says with amusement. "You really believe that they make the music of the universe?" arching an eyebrow.

"Absolutely," he says emphatically. "Have you ever even_ listened_ to any of their songs?"

"A few," she admits.

"I thought so," he says with a smirk as he returns his attention to the article he was reading.

"So what did the reviewer think of the concert anyway?" she asks next.

"They said that it was an awesome concert," he says with a sigh. "Maybe I'll catch them at the concert in Star City," slipping his phone into his pocket.

"You can see them in concert anytime. What was so special about this one?" looking curiously at him.

"I had an actual date for this one," he replies promptly. His eyes pop open at what he just said. "Oh, no," slapping his hand against his forehead.

"What's wrong?" she asks with concern in her voice.

"I forgot to call my date and tell her what happened," he says.

"You are such an idiot," hitting him on the back of the head.

"She'll probably never forgive me for standing her up," smoothing his hair in the spot where she hit him.

"Maybe," she says thoughtfully. "If it were me, I'd forgive you because I know your secret and I would probably think that someone needed your help."

He looks over at her. "That's really sweet of you to say," he says with a smile.

"I do have my moments, but don't tell anybody," she responds by flashing him a wink.

"I promise," sending one right back at her, then removes his phone once again from his pocket and begins to type out a text message.

"What are you doing now?" she asks.

"I'm just letting Oliver know that we have some information for him," he responds as he presses _send_.

**A short time later…**

"So did he respond to your text message yet?" She asks as they sit down at their respective desks.

"I haven't heard back from him yet," Clark replies as he types in his password to unlock his computer. "I hope I hear from him soon."

"Me too," she replies; not looking up as she begins to type.

Clark starts to do some typing of his own when Oliver strides into the bullpen. "Hey, Boy Scout," he says with a smirk as he leans against the wall next to Clark's desk. "I got your text message and figured I'd just come over instead," handing Clark one of the coffees he has in his hands.

"Thanks," taking it from him when someone walks by his desk. "Can we talk about this in the conference room where we'll have some privacy?" cocking his head.

"Sure," Oliver replies.

Clark gets up from his chair. "Follow me," walking over to the elevator. While they're waiting for it to open, they tap their cups together, then they both take big gulps. Once inside, Clark presses the _stop_ button and the elevator lurches; nearly throwing them both off balance.

"I think we need a better place to talk," Oliver remarks as he straightens himself out.

"What's wrong with the elevator?" Clark asks. "There's no camera in here. I made sure of that," he says with a smirk.

Oliver just scowls. "So what did you find out?"

"Chloe found some footage of a man just outside the ladies room," he says. "I was able to use my micro-vision to identify him. "You'll never believe who it was."

"Who was it?" Oliver asks him.

"It was Zod," Clark replies.

Oliver stares at him in shock. "Zod?" Are you sure it's him? I thought he ascended with the other Kandorians?" a confused look on his face.

"He did. I was there," Clark says while leaning back against the back wall.

"This is _just_ great," he scowls; his hands on his waist as he walks back and forth in front of Clark. "How on earth am I going to explain all this?" stopping to look at Clark.

"I don't know, but we both know that Zod is dangerous. Who knows what he has planned," he answers with a sigh.

"I'm going to need that footage," Oliver tells him suddenly. "I'll head on over to _Watchtower_ and get it from Chloe," pressing the _start _button.

"I'll let her know," Clark replies as he pulls out his phone and types out a text message.

The elevator doors finally open and Clark steps out. "Thanks again for the coffee," tossing the cup into the nearest wastepaper basket.

"Any time," Oliver grins as his cup follows Clark's into the basket. "I'll talk to you later," Oliver says as the elevator doors close.

Lois looks up from her computer when she sees Clark coming back to his desk. "So I assume you told Oliver about Zod?" she asks as he sits down.

"I did, and he was not too happy about it," he says while leaning back in his chair.

"I wouldn't be if I were in his shoes," Lois remarks thoughtfully. "By the way, Lex called for you."

"He did?" a curious look on his face. "Did he say what he wanted?"

"No, but he did say he was coming over to talk to you. He should be here any minute," the words barely out of her mouth when Lex enters the bullpen wearing an anxious look on his face as he promptly walks over to Clark's desk.

"I need to talk to you in private," Lex tells Clark and grabs his arm and pulls him out of his chair.

"What the hell," Clark says with a start as Lex pulls him over to the elevator and steps inside. Once the doors close, Lex presses the _stop _button. "Would you mind telling me what's going on?" wrenching his arm away.

"I need your help," Lex simply replies.

"Well you didn't have to grab me like that."

"Why do you do that?" Lex asks with annoyance as Clark rubs his arm.

"Force of habit," he says with a smirk. "Not everybody knows my secret after all."

"Touché," says Lex.

"So why do you need my help anyway?" he asks, but gets a shiver down his back at Lex's next words.

"My sister's missing."

**T****O BE CONTINUED…**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Clark's eyes widen in shock at Lex's announcement. "Are you sure she's missing? You know how sometimes she'll hop a plane to somewhere on a whim."

"Maybe so, but she always tells me when she leaves and when she gets to where she's going," Lex vehemently shaking his head.

"When was the last time you had any contact with her?" Clark asks him.

"A couple days ago," Lex replies while leaning back against the elevator wall. "She said she was going away for the weekend with a long-time friend of hers."

"Do you think this friend of hers might have had something to do with her disappearance?" Clark asks.

"I don't think so because I've known her for years," he replies. "Tess was originally supposed to go with her boyfriend, but he left her for another woman. My sister doesn't exactly have the best taste in men."

"Sounds like a Luthor family trait – except with you it's women," Clark remarks with a smirk.

Lex scowls at his comment. "I should smack you on the back of the head, but that's Lois' job," he says with a smirk of his own.

"I don't know why she persists in hitting me when she knows it doesn't hurt me," Clark remarks.

"I think it's because she's attracted to you, but doesn't want to admit it. After all, you always tease the one you love," Lex replies with a sly smile.

"Lois doesn't love me," he counters before changing the subject. "So why didn't you tell me about Tess earlier?" Clark asks him.

"Because something came up," Lex replies.

"What could have been more important than your sister being missing?"

Lex rolls his eyes at him. "Have you forgotten a little something called the Lang murder?"

"I guess I forgot that for a minute," shrugging his shoulders.

"You didn't forget to check the reviews on the RUSH concert you missed," quirking an eyebrow.

He chuckles as he flips the elevator switch and it begins to move again. "You got me with that one," he remarks as the doors open. "I'll see what I can find out," Clark tells him as they both step out of the elevator.

"Thanks," Lex replies just as his cell phone begins to ring. He pulls it out and glances at the caller id. "It's a text from DiNozzo," he says with a roll of his eyes.

Clark looks at him curiously. "Do you have a problem with DiNozzo?"

Lex hesitates before answering. "He drives me nuts sometimes with all that movie trivia he keeps spouting off. Remember the case about the doctor who escaped and was on the run for two weeks?"

"I remember," says Clark. "What about him?"

"Well DiNozzo realized that the case was very similar to the movie _The __Fugitive_. I think you can guess what happened next."

"Did he recite the Tommy Lee Jones speech?"

"Word for word. He does it every time somebody escapes. It just makes me want to smack him on the back of the head," he says as he shoves the phone back in his pocket.

"It seems as if you like to smack a lot of people, Lex. First me and now DiNozzo? Maybe you need to take an anger management class," Clark says teasingly.

Lex rolls his eyes at him again. "I have to go," he says. I'll talk to you later," extending his hand.

"Alright," Clark replies as he takes his hand and shakes it.

Lex gives him a small smile, then turns around and steps back into the elevator. "One more thing."

"What is it?"

"Don't tell anyone that my sister is missing just yet."

"What about Lois? Can I tell her?" Clark asks.

"Just Lois," he replies as the doors close. Clark stands there for a moment before heading back for his desk. "So what did Lex want?" Lois asks as he sits back down.

Clark looks around to make sure nobody was around before he answers. "Lex's sister is missing but he doesn't want anybody to know," he tells her in a low voice. "He said it was okay to tell you."

"Wow," leaning back in her seat. "First Lana is murdered, now Tess is missing? I hope she's okay. I really like her. She's one of the few close friends I have left," she says with a sigh.

"I would rather have a few close friends than a hundred fair weather friends any day," he responds.

"So we're friends now?" she asks with a quirk of her brow.

"I won't tell anybody if you won't," he replies with a wink and a smile.

"I think it's too late for that," Jimmy pipes up.

"Were we talking to you?" Lois snaps back as she spins her chair around and glares at him.

Jimmy laughs as he returns his attention to the computer monitor in front of you. "Talk about denial," he mutters under his breath.

"I heard that," Clark retorts.

"I knew you'd hear it. Why do you think I said it in the first place?" Jimmy counters.

"We're not in denial about anything. Right, Lois?"

Lois turns back around and faces Clark. "I know I'm not in denial. What about you, Smallville?"

"I'm not in denial either," he replies.

"So we agree that we're not in denial?" Clark asks her.

"I agree that we're not in denial, Smallville," she replies as she takes a sip of her coffee.

Jimmy just shakes his head. "So both of you are denying that you're in denial about the fact that you're more than friends?"

"We are not more than friends, so will you please just drop it?" Lois retorts as she stands up and throws her now empty coffee mug at him.

Jimmy catches it before it could hit him. "If you're only friends, then why the constant eye sex between the two of you?" quirking his brow.

Both Clark and Lois' jaws drop. "Eye sex?" The two of them staring at Jimmy.

"That's right," Jimmy says as he stands up and puts on his jacket. "Eye sex," he says again with a grin as he zips up his jacket and pulls out his keys, then places Lois' mug on her desk. "If only you could see it for yourselves," flashing them both a wink. "See you tomorrow," he calls out as he walks away.

They continue to stare in his direction until he disappears from their view. "He doesn't know what he's talking about," Lois declares as she sits back down.

"He's nuts," Clark replies as he stands up.

"Of course he's nuts," agreeing with him.

"Good," he says.

"Good," she says.

They stare at each other for a few moments before he breaks the silence. "I'll be right back," he says and promptly walks out of the office.

She can't keep her eyes from lingering on his retreating form as he walks away. _Damn, __he __has __one __fine __sexy __ass. _She gives herself a mental shake. _Get __a __grip, __Lois, _she tells herself as she resumes working on her article.

Clark enters the men's room and splashes some cold water on his face, then stares at his reflection in the mirror. _Could __Jimmy __be __right?_ He asks his reflection. _Nah,_ grabbing a paper towel and patting his face dry, then tossing it into the trash before exiting the bathroom.

**At the same time**

Zod locks the door behind him and casually strolls over to where Tess was tied up. He leans over and pulls the duct tape off her mouth, then unties her from the chair but reties her hands behind her back. "If you even attempt to scream, you will be severely punished. It will not be pleasant. Am I making myself clear?"

"_Crystal_ clear," her eyes narrowing at him. "Just one question though."

"You can ask, but there's no guarantee I'll give you an answer," he replies.

"Why did you kill Lana Lang and kidnap me?"

He leans back against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest. "Simple," he says as he lights a cigarette. "Revenge. I want him to pay for not only turning my fellow Kandorians against me, but for also sending me to the Phantom Zone," taking a puff.

"That's your big plan?" she replies as she starts laughing. "The RAO towers scheme was a lot better than that," still laughing.

He drops the cigarette and promptly walks back over to her. "I will not _allow_ you to make fun of General Zod," backhanding her across the face and causing her lip to bleed. "I will take away every single person Kal-El ever cared about until he has no one left, then I'll kill him."

"You couldn't kill him before. What makes you think you'll succeed this time?"

His eyes flash as he hits her across the face again. "I _will _succeed," he declares.

"So why haven't you killed me yet?"

"Don't worry. Your time will come," he replies with a smirk as he rips her blouse open. "Besides, I want to have a little fun with you first," his finger gliding down from her chin to her neck.

"You would force me have sex with you against my will?"

"I don't need to force a woman to have sex with me," he replies as his finger glides down further. "Even I have my standards." She shudders with disgust as his finger slips into her cleavage. "There _is _one thing that Kal-El will do before I kill him."

"What?" she asks.

He removes his finger and pushes her down to her knees before answering her question.

"Kneel before Zod."

**T****O ****BE ****CONTINUED****…**

**A/N: **The last line refers to Clark - not Tess.


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Several hours later…**

"Where have you been?" Lois asks Clark as he strolls into the office.

"Bank robbery if you must know," he replies as he pulls out his chair and sits down. "Did you miss me?" he asks in a teasing tone.

"In your _dreams_, Smallville," she retorts as she resumes her typing.

He tilts his chair back and watches with fascination as her fingers fly across the keyboard. "If I didn't know any better, I would swear that you were the one with super-speed."

She stops typing and looks up at him. "How do you know I don't have super-speed?" quirking a brow.

He leans forward in his chair. "Do you?"

"Uh...of course not," she stammers nervously. "I just like to do things fast."

"That's where we differ," he replies as he comes around to her side of the desk to stand behind her; his hands resting on the back of her chair as he lowers his head. "I like to go slow," his voice going down an octave. "Take my time."

A soft moan escapes her lips at the feel of his warm breath on her skin. "You do?" her voice cracking slightly.

"I do," he whispers as he straightens up and returns to his side of the desk. "So have you heard anything else about Lana's murder?" he asks in a casual way as he sits back down again.

"Huh?" finally looking up. "Did you just say something?"

"I just asked you if you heard anything else on Lana's murder," grinning inwardly. "Are you okay? You seemed in a daze there for a moment."

_He's playing games with you. You need to get your advantage back. _"Never been better," she replies as she leans back against her chair with her legs crossed. "As for Lana, well, there hasn't been any additional information," crossing her legs once more.

_She's giving me the Sharon Stone treatment again; _he thinksto himself. _Does she actually think that this constant flashing will get me all hot and bothered? Well, I'm not going to give her the satisfaction, _he decides. _Nope. Not this time._

Lois watches the expressions crossing his face with amusement. _You can't go wrong with a classic, _a satisfied grin on her face. "I think I'm going to go over to that café down the street and get some coffee," she says as she stands up. "Wanna come with me?"

"No thanks," he replies. "I think I'll just stay right here and work on my article," scooting up closer to his desk and beginning to type furiously.

"You know, I think while I'm out I'll stop at the _Victoria's Secret_ that's next door to the café and pick up some more panties," she says hoping to get a rise out of him.

"I think that's a good idea," he murmurs without looking up. "What kind?"

She looks at him in puzzlement. "Huh?"

He stops typing and looks up at her. "There are all different kinds of panties, Lois. There's regular panties, there's also string bikinis, and of course my personal favorite."

"Which is?"

"I think you know," he smirks. "Do you remember the time I was able to read your mind?"

"Yeah," looking at him a little leery. "What about it?"

"I never told you this but when I was in the elevator that morning, I heard you thinking about the kind of underwear you were wearing."

"You heard that?" her eyes widening.

"_Oh_ yeah," his eyes twinkling. "It put a nice little visual in my head." He leans forward in his chair. "Maybe I should come with you and you can model them for me. That way, you can make an informed decision."

"I _don't_ think so," a slight frown on her face.

"That's too bad," shrugging his shoulders. "I just figured you'd want a male opinion."

"I don't need a male opinion, thank you very much," she retorts as she storms off in a huff.

_Advantage Kent, _he chuckles to himself.

"Something amusing, Kent?"

Clark looks up at Perry as he approaches his desk. "Private joke," he answers. "What's up?"

"I just got a call from Oliver," he says as he sits down at Lois' vacant desk. "Apparently there's been another stabbing and he says it's connected to Lana Lang-Ross' murder."

"Who was stabbed?" Clark asks in a concerned tone.

"Her husband," he replies.

"Pete?" his eyes widening. "Is he-?"

Perry shakes his head. "No. He's still alive, but his condition _is_ serious. I was going to send Lois to the hospital to talk to him. Where is she anyway?"

"Lois isn't here right now," Clark tells him. "I suppose I could go in her place," he says as he gets up from his seat.

"I don't want you interviewing him," he answers firmly.

"Why not?"

"Because you're too close to this case as it is," he replies.

"But, Chief-"

"Absolutely not," shaking his head again. "I'm sending Lois. Now answer my question. Where is she?"

"She just stepped out for a cup of coffee," sinking back to his chair with a sigh. "Can I at least go with her? I promise I won't interfere."

Perry thinks about it for a moment. "Alright," he answers at last. "You can go."

"Thanks, Chief," getting back up. "I'll call her right now and tell her to meet me at the hospital. Is he at Met Gen?" he asks as he puts on his jacket.

"Yes," he replies.

"We'll let you know what we find out," Clark says as he starts to walk away.

"Clark?"

He stops in his tracks and turns around. "Yes, Mr. White?"

"Don't let me down."

"I won't," he nods solemnly.

"Good," turning around and walking away.

_I won't let you down, _Clark says softly as he pulls out his cell phone and calls Lois.

**Met Gen**

Clark was pacing back and forth in front of Pete's hospital room waiting for Lois to come out. "Well? What did he say?" he asks in an anxious tone as she steps out of the room. "Did he see who did it?"

"No," shaking her head as she closes the door behind her. "He was going through Lana's things when he heard footsteps behind him. He started to turn around and something hit him on the back of the head, then he felt a sharp pain in his gut."

"What about the weapon that was used? Did they find it?"

"Whoever stabbed him must have taken it with them," she replies. "Oliver told me that all they found at the scene was the letter 'Z' carved next to him in the wooden floor."

"It had to be Zod," he declares. "You know as well as I do that there's no such thing as coincidences," his eyes flashing as he clenches and unclenches his fingers. "I think he's decided to go after everyone I've ever cared about in my life and eliminate them one by one."

"It sure looks that way," agreeing with him. "But what about Tess? Why would he kidnap her and not kill her?" she wonders out loud. She looks at him curiously when he doesn't answer. "Clark? Is there something going on between you and Tess?"

"It was only a one-night thing," he admits after a long pause.

"I had no idea. You kept that secret pretty well," she remarks. "When did it happen anyway?"

"It was not long after my breakup with Lana. Tess had just broken up with someone and we ran into each other at the _Ace of Clubs_. We started talking, then one thing led to another and…well…I think you know what happened next," he leaned against the wall with a sigh. "I guess we were both feeling a little lonely and we found some comfort in each other for one night. It's not as if we planned it. You know I don't usually do one-night stands. It just…happened."

"I know you don't and I understand," resting her hand on his shoulder. "But you still remain friends?" she asks as she leans against the wall next to him.

"Yeah," he replies and turns his head to look at her. "Lex has no idea that anything happened between Tess and I and I really don't think he needs to."

"You don't have to worry about me. My lips are sealed," tracing an 'X' over her lips with her finger.

"Thanks," reaching over to briefly squeeze her hand. "So we should get back to the office," he says as he lets go of her hand.

"Aren't you going to go in and see him?"

"I don't know," sounding unsure.

"I think you should."

"Why should I?"

"Because I think it would do the both of you a world of good," she replies.

"Well, I suppose I _could_ go in and see how he's doing," a thoughtful look on his face.

"Now that's the Smallville whose chops I love to bust."

He can't help the chuckle that comes out of his mouth. "How do you do that?'

"Do what?" looking at him curiously.

"How do you get me to do things that I really don't want to do?"

"That's an easy question to answer," she says. "It's because deep down you really want to do them and you just need a little push – or in my case – a punch in the shoulder."

He chuckles again, but then his expression changes. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'm sure you'd manage just fine without me, but it means a lot that you feel that way."

"I meant every word," gazing back at her.

She starts to feel a little uncomfortable because of his intense gaze. "Okay then," she says after a brief moment. "So, do you want me to wait for you?"

He shakes his head. "Thanks for offering, but that's not necessary."

"Alright," she says as she pulls out her keys and sunglasses. "I think I'll go back to the office and start working on the story."

"I'll see you later," waving at her as she walks away, then reaches for the door handle. He takes a deep breath, then exhales before pushing the handle down and opening the door. He stands in the doorway for a moment before stepping inside the room. "Pete?" closing the door behind him.

Pete opens his eyes. "Clark? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing," he responds while pushing a chair near his bed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you look pale to me," he remarks as he sits down.

"Being stabbed will do that to you," he says in a weak voice. "So what are you really doing here, Clark? Last time we saw each other was in the police station and it was quite obvious that you didn't want anything to do with me."

There's an uncomfortable silence between the two of them for the next minute or so before Clark finally replies. "I was just thinking that I never did get the full story about what happened with you and Lana."

Pete winces as he tries to sit up a little. "I've tried to talk to you about it for the past six months, Clark."

"I know."

"I left voice messages, text messages,_ and_ emails. I even came by the _Planet _a few times, but you were never there. You completely shut me out of your life, Clark. After a few months, I finally gave up. It became quite clear that you wanted nothing to do with me," a painful expression on his face.

"Well, can you blame me?" Clark stares back at him. "You betrayed me, Pete. You went behind my back and cheated with my girlfriend," his voice raising an octave.

"That's not how it happened," Pete shakes his head. "Lana told me that the two of you had already broken up. I would never _ever _go behind your back, Clark."

"Lana and I never broke up. We were just on a break," Clark answers through clenched teeth.

"I think maybe you've watched _Friends_ too many times," Pete snipes back. "I didn't buy it then, and I don't buy it now. It was a break-_up_, Clark. It's time you accept that and stop blaming me," he replies and folds his arms across his chest.

Clark abruptly stands up and walks over to the door. "Go ahead, walk away. It's what you do best, isn't it?" He stops with his hand on the doorknob. "You have absolutely _no_ idea how many times Lana would show up at my apartment crying on my shoulder because of an argument she had with you. She felt like she couldn't talk to you anymore."

"You're blaming _me?"_ turning around and staring back at him incredulously.

"I didn't say that," getting on the defensive. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that Lana was able to talk to me because I understood all too well the burden of being a secret keeper. It took a toll on me and that's why I ended up leaving Smallville in the first place. I was always afraid that I would accidently blurt it out to the wrong person. I told you all this the day I left, but apparently you forgot about it."

Clark walks back over and sits back down. "I guess that's what brought us together. Lana and I understood each other better than you and she ever did. It's not your fault, Clark. It's not really anybody's fault. I don't know if that makes sense, but it's the only thing I can think of right now."

Clark gets up once more and walks over to the window and stares out of it; his hands in his pockets. "You're right," he says in a soft voice after a few minutes of silence.

"I am?"

Clark turns around to face him. "Yes, you are. I forgot how hard it was for you and I guess I never realized how hard it was for Lana too,"walking back over to the chair and sitting down. "I can't really blame her for turning to you. I'm not exactly the easiest person to be with," he adds before laying his hand over Pete's. "Will you forgive me for being such an ass?"

Pete lays his other hand over Clark's. "I will on the condition that you forgive me too."

"Of course I do," Clark replies with a small smile. "I guess the whole thing was a misunderstanding, wasn't it?"

"I agree with you there," smiling back at him. "So do you think we could be friends again?" he asks.

Clark nods his head. "We still have some things to work out, but yeah, I think we can."

Pete heaves a sigh of relief. "I'm happy to hear that."

Clark chuckles a little. "So I have an idea for when you get out of the hospital."

"What's that?" Pete asks as he takes a sip of water.

"I was just thinking that maybe we could get tickets to the RUSH concert in Star City next month."

"That's a great idea," Pete replies as he places the cup back down on the rolling table. "I'll even get the tickets. I just might be able to finagle us some back-stage passes."

"That would be _awesome_," a grin on Clark's face as he gets up and walks over to the door. "I'll come by and see you tomorrow."

"Clark, can you do something for me?"

Clark walks back over. "Name it."

"I won't be able to go to Lana's funeral tomorrow, so I was wondering-"

"-if I would go to the funeral in your place?" finishing his sentence.

"It would mean a lot to me if you could."

"Of course I will," briefly laying his hand on Pete's shoulder.

"Thanks," he responds as Clark walks back over to the door and opens it; pausing in the doorway.

"I really am sorry for your loss," Clark says in a solemn tone.

"I know you are," Pete replies sadly. "I'm glad you came."

"I'm glad I came too," he replies before stepping into the hallway and closing the door behind him. He starts walking and doesn't stop until he exits the hospital and accidently bumps into Lois. He looks up in surprise to see her standing there. "I thought you left?"

"I lied," she responds with a smirk. "So how did it go?"

"I think we cleared the air on a lot of things. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders," he tells her as they walk to her car.

She lays both her hands on her chest. "I'm so happy to hear that."

"You are?"

"I could tell how much it had been weighing on you the last six months, so yes I _am_ happy that the two of you reconciled."

"I am too," smiling back at her. "Thank you for convincing me to go," he says as they both get into the car.

"That's what I'm here for, Smallville. One save at a time," winking at him.

He smiles back, then says, "So where to now?" he asks as she starts the car.

"Back to work," she replies as she pulls out of the parking space and into the flow of traffic. "There's just one place I have to stop at first."

"Okay," he remarks as he puts on his seatbelt and sits back. "So where do you have to go anyway?"

"We're already here," she says with a smirk as she pulls up in front of the store and shuts off the engine.

He stares at the sign with surprise. "Victoria's Secret?"

"I decided that you were right about my needing a man's opinion," she replies as she gets out of the car and strides towards the front door. "What are you waiting for?" she says teasingly as she opens the door.

He watches her as she enters the store. _This could be fun, _chuckling inwardly as he gets out of the car and walks towards the door…

**The next afternoon…**

"Thanks for coming with me," Clark says to Lois after they extended their sympathies to Lana's family.

"Of course I would come," lightly punching him on the shoulder as they walk away from the gravesite and start walking towards Clark's truck. "Where else would I be?" she quips as he opens the door for her and she climbs inside.

"You _are_ a good friend," he replies as he gets behind the wheel and puts on his seatbelt.

"So we're friends now?"

"I won't tell anyone if you won't," giving her a tiny wink before starting the truck. "So do you want me to bring you back to your apartment?"

"Sure," she replies as the truck exits the cemetery. "So there wasn't a very big turnout," she remarks as Clark makes a right onto the main road. "Where was Pete's family?"

"They're probably at the hospital with him," Clark replies.

"That makes sense," nodding her head.

They continue to make casual chit chat until he pulls up in front of her apartment building and turns off the engine. "We're here," he says as she climbs out of the truck and walks around to the driver's side. "Thanks for the ride, Smallville," she says while resting her arms on the edge of the opened window.

"Any time, Lois."

"So are you going to the farm for the weekend like you usually do?"

"I'm going to visit Pete at the hospital first before I head back there."

"I hope his condition has improved since yesterday. Will you give him my best?"

"I will," he replies. "I'll see you on Monday."

"Don't forget my coffee and my maple donut."

"When have I _ever_ forgotten to bring them?" he counters.

She just rolls her eyes. "I'll call you later," she calls out as she enters the building. He chuckles to himself and starts the truck up again.

**A few hours later…**

Lois pulls up into the driveway and parks her car. "There you are," spotting Clark sitting on the top step of the porch stairs. "I tried calling you earlier but you didn't pick up," she says as she walks up and sits down next to him. "So how is Pete doing?" she asks. She looks at him curiously when he doesn't answer her and continues staring at the beer in his hand. "You only drink beer when you're upset. What's the matter?"

He finally looks up with glistening eyes.

"Pete passed away an hour ago."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

She stares back at him with a shocked expression on her face. "I thought he was doing better?"

Clark looks back down at the beer bottle with a sigh. "I thought so too - but by the time I got to the hospital, he had already passed away."

"I'm so sorry," she whispers softly while resting her hand on his thigh. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, but thank you for asking," he responds as he rises to his feet and extends his hand to her. She takes it as she stands up.

"So I guess it's too soon to ask if any arrangements have been made," she asks as they both go into the house.

"I talked to Pete's mother and she said that the funeral will probably be in a few days. She'll call me when the final arrangements have been made," he says as he rinses out the beer bottle, then tosses it into the recyclable bin.

He turns around to look at her. "Have you had dinner yet?"

"Not yet," she answers.

"You don't mind leftovers do you?" he asks as he peers into the refrigerator. "I still have some leftover meatloaf and mashed potatoes from last night."

"I don't mind at all," she replies. "Throw in a tossed salad and you've got yourself a deal."

"Okay then," handing her the plate containing the leftovers, then pulls out some spring mix and grape tomatoes. "I also have some cucumbers and olives," he remarks as he puts all the vegetables on the table. He prepares the salad while Lois sets the table and heats up the leftovers in the microwave. When she hears the beep, she takes the food out and places it on a couple plates, then brings it over to the table.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asks as Clark tosses up the salad.

"I'll have a beer," he replies as he sits down.

"You read my mind," flashing him a small wink as she grabs a couple bottles and tosses him one.

"Thanks," sitting down and flipping the cap off.

"So how many beers did you have before I arrived?" she asks as she sits down.

"Two," he replies as he takes a slug. "It's not as if it affects me," he says in his defense when she gives him a curious look.

"No need to get defensive," shrugging her shoulders as she takes a bite of meatloaf. "Now what do we do?"

"I have no idea," he says with a sigh as he sets the bottle down. "I've been looking everywhere I can think of, but Zod has covered his tracks pretty well."

"What about Tess?" she asks next. "Do you think she's still alive?"

He looks up at her. "I hope so," he says in a worried tone.

The conversation lapses into silence as they both begin to eat. "This is really good," she mumbles between bites. "Your Mom's recipe?"

"Yeah," not looking up while pushing his food around the plate with his fork.

She looks up at him. "You really should eat _something._"

"I'm not hungry," he mutters.

"That doesn't sound like you," she says as she lays her fork down.

"I just lost two people that I cared about in less than a week, and another one is missing._ Excuse _me if I don't have much of an appetite for once in my life," he snaps as he throws his fork into the sink and abruptly storms out the front door.

"Smallville!" she calls out as she rushes outside but he was already gone. _Where'd he go? _She wondered as she continues to stand on the front porch and scans the immediate area. _Damn him and his super-speed, _shaking her head. She turns around and reaches over for the doorknob when she suddenly hears a loud crashing noise coming from the barn.

She immediately lets go and runs in the direction of the barn. She takes a couple steps into the barn but then dives out of the way when a hay bale whizzes right past her and barely misses her. "Smallville, have you lost your mind?" she asks as she rises to her feet and watches as he picks up another one.

"Son of a b!tch!" he yells out as he throws it in a different direction.

Lois stares in disbelief as the hay bale crashes into the staircase leading up to the loft. "So does destroying the barn make you feel any better?"

He whips around and glares at her; his eyes narrowing for a moment before he super-speeds over to her and grabs her by the waist, then pushes her up against the wall.

"Small-" the word dying in her throat as his lips meet hers in a fiery kiss. Her eyes stay open for a split second; stunned by his bold move. Then her eyes slowly close as he presses his body against her; his hands moving from her waist to her backside. Her hand moves to the back of his neck as they continue to kiss; their tongues gently caressing the inside of each other's mouths.

"You are so beautiful," he murmurs as he lifts her up the wall, then grabs hold of her legs and wraps them around his waist. He tears his lips away and presses them on the skin behind her ear.

"Mmm," a soft sigh escaping her lips as his lips make their way down her neck. Her hands slip beneath his t-shirt to graze his back with her fingertips.

Clark groans softly as her fingers make their way around his stomach and up to his upper chest. Their lips meet again; the kisses becoming deeper and more intense. "Bedroom," he whispers as he walks out of the barn with Lois still in his arms.

"Yes," she whispers as he kicks the front door open with his foot and carries her inside. Just as he's half-way up the stairs, his phone rings. He opens his eyes just as Lois opens hers and they gaze at each other. "You better get that," she says as she removes her legs from his waist.

"It's just a text message," he says as she runs down the stairs. "Lois, where are you going?" catching up to her on the porch and grabbing her arm.

"I…uh…have to go home and feed my cat," she stammers slightly. "He's probably hungry by now."

"Tobias will be fine," still holding onto her arm. "Besides, you don't usually give him food in the evening, so what's the real reason why you're leaving?" quirking his brow.

She bites her lip before she finally answers. "I don't want to be just a one night stand," she says in a soft tone. "I don't want to be _anybody's _one night stand."

He lets go of her arm; in shock by what she just said. "But, Lois-"

"I have to go," she whispers as she rushes to her car and gets in.

"Lois," he calls out to her as she starts the engine.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow," she answers as she does a three-point turn, then takes off down the long driveway.

He continues to watch until her car disappears from his immediate view, then turns and goes back into the house and leans back against the door with a sigh. _Lois, you could never be a one-night stand. _He pulls out his cell phone and checks the message. _Junk mail. Perfect, _he mutters angrily as he presses the 'delete' button and shoves the phone into his pocket.

He goes into the kitchen to clear the table when his phone rings again. He checks the caller id first before he answers. "Hi," he says as he wraps up the leftovers and puts them in the refrigerator. "No, you're not interrupting," he says in a wistful tone as he closes the door. "I can be there in about a half hour," he replies as he leaves the house and locks up. "Okay, see you then. Bye," hanging up and promptly super-speeding back to his apartment in Metropolis. He enters his bedroom and opens the door to his closet. _Now what should I wear? _ he wonders as he scrutinizes his wardrobe. _I think this will do, _he decides as he pulls out a pair of black slacks and a blue shirt.

**Ten minutes later…**

Lois enters her apartment and locks the door behind her, then kicks off her shoes and collapses onto the couch; closing her eyes and resting her head back. They open again when Tobias jumps onto the back of the couch and begins to nuzzle her head.

"Come here," gently picking him up and settling him on her lap. "At least I'm not allergic to you," she says as she lightly strokes his soft, gray fur. "Why do things have to be so complicated?" she wonders. "Why did he have to kiss me?" He looks up at her with quizzical eyes. "Why did it have to be so damn good?" a touch of longing in her voice. Tobias mews in response and rests his head on her chest. "Not a care in the world," shaking her head with amusement.

She sits there for a while until Tobias jumps off her lap and runs over to the food dish and sits down. She looks curiously at him until he opens his mouth and meows. She sees that the bowl is empty and gets up. "I guess I didn't lie to Clark after all," she says with a soft sigh as she goes into the kitchen and opens one of the cabinets. "Here you go," pouring some cat biscuits into the dish before setting the bag down on the kitchen counter.

While he's eating, Lois goes into her bedroom and takes off her clothes; dropping them on the floor. She stands in front of her closet and starts to pull out her usual sleeping attire when a glimpse of red catches her eye. She reaches for the football jersey and gazes at it; her finger lightly tracing the number eight on the front.

She pulls it over her head, then flips the light switch before getting into bed; knowing that she probably won't get much sleep tonight.

**At the same time…**

Clark enters the _Ace of Clubs_ and makes his way over to the bar. "A beer please," he tells the bartender as he sits down on one of the stools.

"I'll have one too," a voice calls out. Clark spins his stool around.

"Hey, DiNozzo," Clark says with a smile and shakes his hand.

"You got here pretty quick," Tony replies as he sits down next to Clark.

"My apartment is not far from here," Clark replies as the bartender hands them each a bottle. "So what's the big news?" he asks as he pours his beer into a glass.

"I've decided to leave the police force for a position back home," Tony says as he twists the bottle cap off.

"That _is _big news," Clark says as he sips his beer. "What's the position?"

"I'm going to be a detective with the Baltimore Police Department," he replies as he takes a slug of his beer.

"Wow," says Clark as he sets the half-empty bottle down on the counter. "I didn't know you were even looking for another job."

"I've wanted to move back home for a while now, but it was only until recently that a position opened up. An old friend of mine on the force told me about it."

"That's great," Clark says as he picks up his bottle. "Congratulations," clinking his bottle against Tony's bottle. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Thanks," he says with a smile as he scoops up some nuts from a dish and pops them in his mouth. "So what did you think of the RUSH concert the other night? Amazing show, wasn't it?"

"_You_ went to the concert?" his eyes widening with shock.

"Sure I did," Tony replies as he continues snacking on the nuts. "They even played a song from their next album."

"Sh!t!" Clark scowls as he slams the beer down on the counter.

"Strong words coming from the Clarkman," Tony grins. "Weren't you supposed to be there?"

"That was the night that my ex-girlfriend was murdered. Lois and I had to cover the story."

"Lana Lang-Ross?"

"Yeah," Clark replies.

"Wasn't the funeral this morning?" Tony asks as Clark picks up his beer once more and takes a sip.

"Yep," Clark says as he continues drinking.

"What about her husband?" Tony asks. "Wasn't he just stabbed yesterday? I haven't heard any new information about it."

"He died an hour ago," Clark says with a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry to hear that," says Tony with a solemn expression.

"My only consolation is that we patched up our differences last night. I don't know if I could have lived with myself if we hadn't."

"Yeah," Tony nods his head. "So is there anything else going on with you?" He asks with a mouthful of peanuts.

"Nothing to write home about," he says with a sigh as he finishes drinking his beer.

Tony looks at him curiously. "It's Lois, isn't it?"

Clark looks up at him with a stunned expression. "How did you know?"

"It's written all over your face," Tony replies. "I've seen the eye sex between the two of you. If it were me, we would have been dancing in the sheets a long time ago," he smirks.

Clark just rolls his eyes. "And just how long would it have lasted, Tony?"

"Probably would have been a one-night thing, but it would have been worth it just to have those long legs wrapped around me. Man, they would drive any man crazy with lust," he says just before Clark slaps him on the back of the head. "What the hell did you do that for?" he glares at Clark as he rubs his head.

"She's not that kind of woman," Clark declares; his eyes flashing with anger.

"Then what kind of woman is she?" Tony asks while still rubbing his head. When Clark doesn't answer right away, Tony's eyes widen as he comes to a realization. "You're in love with her."

"No, I'm not," turning away and flagging the bartender down. "Another beer please."

"Yes, you are," Tony says in a low voice after the bartender leaves. "You are totally in love with her," he smirks again.

"So what if I am?" Clark raises his voice as he gets up from the stool, but then his jaw drops when he realizes what he just said.

"I knew it!" Tony declares with a grin. "You've got it bad, my friend," he replies as he clasps Clark around his shoulders. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know," Clark shakes his head sadly as he sinks back down on the stool.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Tony says when he hears his cell phone ring and pulls it out. "Duty calls," he says with a frown. "I gotta go," slipping his phone back into his pants pocket.

"So when is your last day?" Clark asks as he gets up.

"I have to report for duty in about a month," Tony replies as he also gets up. "Let's get together for a farewell drink before I leave."

"Sounds good to me," Clark says with a smile and shakes his hand. "Bye," he waves to Tony as he disappears into the crowd.

Clark finishes his beer, then throws a few bills on the bar and walks over to the elevator. _Maybe I'll go for a walk, _he decides as the elevator rapidly descends to the first floor. Once he steps out of it, he makes his way outside. He walks down a couple blocks before a couple of police cars and an ambulance race past him in the opposite direction. _I better see what's going on, _Clark decides; taking a quick scan around before shifting into super-speed.

He comes to a halt in an alley in Suicide Slums - one block away from where the police cars and ambulance have stopped, then casually walks towards them. He recognizes one of the officers and calls out to him. "Hey, Neil," he calls out to one of the officers.

The officer turns around. "Hey, Clark," walking over to him. "What are you doing in this part of town?"

"I was on my way home when I heard the sirens. What's going on?" Clark asks.

"Somebody just found the Captains sister beaten and unconscious in that alley," pointing in the direction of the ambulance.

Clark has a stunned look on his face. "Does he know?"

Before the officer can answer, a car comes screeching up to the curb and Lex hops out.

"He knows," both Neil and Clark say at the same time as Lex strides towards them.

"I better get back to work," Neil says and quickly walks away.

"So how did you know about Tess being found?" asks Lex as they both walk towards the ambulance.

"I was just on my way home," Clark replies as they reach it. "I hope she's okay."

"Me too," says Lex as they both peer into the back of the ambulance. "She's not here," Lex says with a frown.

"Would you please step out of the way?" one of the EMT's says to him as they carry the stretcher with Tess on it.

"Tess, it's Lex," he says while holding her hand.

"And Clark too," he pipes up.

She slowly opens her eyes and raises her head. "Clark," she whispers.

"Who did this to you?" Clark asks in a concerned voice.

"Zod," she continues to whisper.

"I knew it!" Lex says angrily.

"Did he say why?" Clark asks next.

"Revenge," she says. "He wants to take away everyone you've ever cared about, then kill you."

"If that's the case, then why didn't he kill you?" Lex queries.

"He wanted me to give Clark a message," reaching into the pocket of her ripped up jacket and extracting something out of it. "Here," holding it out to Clark.

He takes the object from her. "I don't understand," looking confused. "Why would he give me this?"

"He didn't say why," her head falling back on the stretcher.

"Clark will figure it out," says Lex as they carry her into the ambulance. He climbs in and sits down next to her.

"I will. I promise," says Clark as the doors are closed and the ambulance takes off.

He continues to stare at the object in his hand as he continues walking down the street. _I don't get it, _shaking his head as he enters his apartment and locks the door, then slides the deadbolt into place. He changes into his sweatpants and t-shirt, then lays the item on the nightstand before getting into bed. He picks up a book from the other nightstand and reads for a few minutes, but he's unable to concentrate. After tossing the book to the side, he lays back down and closes his eyes. _I just don't get it,_ he thinks again for what seemed like the millionth time.

A few minutes later, his eyes pop open and he bolts out of bed. He changes into his _Blur _clothes and super speeds out of the apartment; leaving the watch behind on the nightstand...

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A minute later…**

Martha was in the living room curled up on the couch enjoying _Deep Six_ when she's startled by the sound of loud knocking on the glass doors of the balcony. She looks up and sees Clark standing there. She drops the book and springs up from the couch to open the doors.

"Clark? Is everything okay?" noting the panicked expression on his face as he comes in and throws his arms around her.

"I needed to make sure that both you and Dad were okay," he replies as he continues to hold her. "Where is he by the way? And where's Kara? She's supposed to be protecting both of you," a small frown on his face.

She pulls away and looks up at him.

"She's also your father's Executive Assistant," she replies. "They're in a meeting right now," she says as she sits back down on the couch. "Would you mind telling me what's going on, Clark?" patting the spot next to her.

Clark walks over and sits down next to her. "Zod," he says simply.

"What happened?" she asks.

"Zod stabbed Pete and now he's dead," a hint of anger evident in his voice.

She clasps her hand over her mouth and looks at him with shock. "First Lana and now Pete?"

"Yeah," he replies. "He also kidnapped Tess about a week ago, but he let her go. They just found her tonight. She was beaten up pretty badly, but I think she'll be okay."

Martha looks at him with a thoughtful expression. "I'm glad to hear that. What I don't understand is why Zod didn't kill her."

"He gave her a message to give to me," Clark answers.

"What was it?" she asks.

"He gave me a watch."

Her eyebrows rise. "A watch? That doesn't make sense."

"I know," he remarks as he stands up and walks over to the window; his hands in his pockets. "I was going over and over it in my mind, but then it occurred to me that the watch looked an awful lot like Dads. I don't know why I didn't make the connection earlier," inwardly scolding himself.

"Do you have it with you? Can I see it?" she asks.

"No," shaking his head. "I left it back at my apartment," he replies without looking over.

She comes over to him and rests her hand on his upper arm. "Your father and I wanted to come to Lana's funeral, but we had some obligations that we just couldn't get out of."

"It's okay. Nell understood why you couldn't be there."

"So when is the funeral for Pete?"

"Probably in a few days. Pete's parents will let me know when the details are finalized."

They stand there for a little while in silence until they hear the sound of the door opening. They both look over when they see Jonathan step into the room. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry I'm late. The meeting took longer than I expected. Maybe we could still have that-" stopping in mid-sentence when he sees Clark.

"Dad, I'm so happy to see you," Clark speaks up first as he rushes over to give Jonathan a bear hug.

"I'm happy to see you too," returning the hug. "Is everything alright?" he asks after they pull apart and make their way over to the couch. Clark proceeds to fill him in with the latest update.

"Lois just called to let me know about Pete. I'm really sorry, son," laying his hand on Clark's shoulder. "I know it's not a lot, but at least you and Pete were able to patch things up."

"I know," Clark replies while laying his head back against the couch. "The last time I spoke to him, we had talked about going to the RUSH concert next month in Star City. He said he might even be able to get some backstage passes," he says with a sigh.

"Maybe you could still go to the concert," says Martha. "It would be a lovely way to remember him."

"I agree," Jonathan pipes in. "You should go."

"You can even take Lois with you," Martha giving him a wink.

"Lois?" looking at her curiously. "She's more into Whitesnake. Why should I bring her?"

Martha and Jonathan exchange knowing glances. "So since everything is fine here, then why did Zod leave that watch?" Jonathan changes the subject.

Clark was about to answer when there's a knocking at the door. "I better hide," he says and immediately steps into the bathroom and closes the door. "I'll get it," Martha replies and walks over to the door. "Who is it?" she asks.

"It's me."

Clark comes out from the bathroom as Martha opens the door. Kara immediately rushes in and runs over to the television. "What's going on?" Martha asks when she notices the solemn expression on her face.

"This," she replies as the television flickers on.

"_We interrupt this program for a breaking news report. We're going live to downtown Metropolis where Alex Harmon is on the scene. Alex?"_

Jonathan, Martha, and Clark all stare in horror at the image showing on the screen. "Is that-" Martha sputters out.

"_Watchtower,"_ Kara replies grimly as she turns up the volume.

"_As you can see, the top three floors have been completely destroyed due to the explosion that occurred about ten minutes ago. Firefighters are trying desperately to put the flames out on the remaining floors. At this time, we don't know how many people were in the building. It's also believed that billionaire and CEO of Queen Industries, Oliver Queen, was present at the time of the explosion…"_

"The watch! _That's_ the message!" Clark exclaims and promptly super-speeds away.

"I'm going to x-ray this entire building to make sure there aren't any explosive devices," Kara says just before she also super-speeds away.

"I don't think she's going to find anything," Jonathan remarks. "All Zod needs is his heat vision."

"I agree, but better safe than sorry," Martha replies in a thoughtful tone. "I just pray that Oliver is okay and that nobody else was seriously injured," Martha says as she clasps her hands together in prayer.

"I hope so too," says Jonathan as he wraps his arm around her and pulls her close.

"Everything is fine," Kara says a minute later as she re-enters the room. "Not that I expected to find anything. I think we all know it was Zod," she says as she comes over to stand by them. "So have you heard from Clark yet?"

"Not yet," Jonathan replies.

The words were barely out of his mouth when the phone rings.

"I'll get it," Kara says and promptly picks up the receiver. Jonathan and Martha continue to watch the news report as Kara speaks quietly on the phone.

"It's your press secretary," she whispers. "He wants to set up a press conference so you can make a brief statement about the explosion," her hand covering the bottom end of the receiver.

Jonathan nods his head and she continues talking into the receiver.

"What time?" Jonathan asks as she hangs up.

"In about ten minutes," she replies. "I'll draft one for you."

"Thank you, but I think I'll write this one myself," he tells her as they both walk out of the room and down the hallway to his office. He sits down behind his desk and starts working on his statement while she's on the phone.

"Done," he declares about five minutes later.

"Let's go," she replies and removes the printed copy of his statement from the printer. "This looks really good," she says; handing it to him as they exit the office and head on over to the press room. He stops just outside the room while Kara goes inside and heads over to the podium.

"I've never really cared for these things," he frowns slightly as he stands in the wings waiting for his introduction.

"I know you don't," says Martha as she comes up to him and adjusts his tie. "Unfortunately it comes with the job. There," smiling back at him. "That looks _much_ better."

"Thank you, sweetheart," giving her a lingering kiss on the lips.

They pull apart when they hear Kara speaking. "And here to make a statement regarding the explosion that just occurred in Metropolis is Governor Jonathan Kent."

"That's my cue," he says; squaring his shoulders as he opens the door to a room full of flashing cameras.

**Downtown Metropolis**

Clark arrives at the scene and stares up for a second at the burning building. "Clark?"

He turns around and stares at Oliver as he approaches him. "I thought you were in the building when it exploded. Are you okay?"

"I had just left when the explosion happened and I was swept off my feet. I flew through the air before I landed on the sidewalk half a block away," he says while stretching out his back. "I'm lucky I didn't break anything."

"Are you _sure_ you're okay? Was there _anybody_ still in the building?" Clark asks; putting the emphasis on _anybody_.

"I'll probably have a sore back for a few days but I'll be okay," Oliver replies.

"You haven't answered my question. Was there _anybody_ in the building?"

Oliver still doesn't reply. Clark grabs him by his shirt. "Are you going to answer me? Where is she?"

Oliver bites his lip before he finally answers.

"Chloe was still in _Watchtower_ when it blew up."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A short time earlier…**

"I can't wait to tell everyone," Chloe speaks into the receiver. "Okay. Bye."

"What's going on?" Jimmy asks as she hangs up the phone.

Chloe swivels her chair and turns in his direction. "That was our very own Martian Manhunter. He just informed me that the space station is _now_ operational," she replies with a grin.

"Really? That's great!" Jimmy responds as he finishes off the last of his Caf Pow and tosses it into the wastebasket. "So how do _we_ mere mortals get there?"

"He created a portal with the help of Jor-El," she said after swinging her chair around to face him. "There it is," pointing to the elevator.

"There what is?"

They both turn around at the sound of Lois' voice. "So is somebody going to answer my question?" Lois asks once more as she steps out of the elevator and walks towards them.

"I was just telling Jimmy that John Jones finally has the space station operational and that we can access it from the elevator you just stepped out of," Chloe replies.

"Well, it's _about _time," she says in an irritated tone while plopping on the couch and tossing her purse on the coffee table.

Chloe looks over at her. "You okay?" she asks with concern in her voice.

"I couldn't sleep," she replies with a sigh as she leans back against the couch cushions.

"I…uh…think I need a new bowtie," Jimmy says suddenly and gets up from his chair. "I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow?"

"Okay," Chloe replies as she walks him to the elevator. "See you then," lightly pressing her lips against his cheek just before the elevator doors open.

He smiles at her as he enters the elevator. "See you then, _Bright_ _Eyes_," winking at her as the doors close.

Lois looks curiously at Chloe. "What was _that_ all about?" she asks as Chloe curls up on the other end of the couch.

Chloe couldn't help but blush at the question. "So do you want a tour ofthespace station?" changing the subject.

"You know I do, and don't change the subject," Lois narrows her eyes. "What's going on between you and Jimmy?"

"_Nothing_. We're just friends," Chloe insists before changing the subject. "Is everything alright?"

Lois exhales softly and walks over to one of the windows. "It's Clark."

"I thought as much," Chloe remarks as she walks over to stand next to her. "What happened?"

Lois gazes at the full moon for a few moments before answering. "He kissed me."

"Well he certainly took his sweet time about it."

"What?!" Lois turns her head and stares back at Chloe with wide eyes.

"Don't look so surprised, Lois. Jimmy and I had a bet on when it was finally going to happen. Looks like I'm out ten bucks," she chuckles. "Now I want details. How was it?"

"Amazing…" Lois' voice trailing off as she looks out the window again.

Chloe tilts her head curiously. "But?"

Lois opens her mouth to reply but Chloe's phone chooses that moment to start ringing. "I'm sorry, but I have to get that. It could be league business," she says as she checks the caller id. "Hey, Clark. What's going on?" she asks as she sits back on the couch.

"What?!" her jaw dropping. "I don't believe it," her eyes beginning to water. "No," she whispers softly as Lois sits down besides Chloe and puts her arm around her shoulders. "Thanks for letting me know. Bye," hanging up while wiping the tears from her eyes. "That was Clark," not looking up at Lois. "Pete passed away."

"I know," Lois says as she hands Chloe a tissue. "Clark told me a little while ago when I went over to see him. He was pretty upset. I'm sure that's why he didn't call you right away."

Chloe shakes her head sadly. "I still can't believe it," sitting back down on the couch with her head in her hands.

"Can't believe what?" Oliver asks as he steps out of the elevator.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asks while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I thought I'd stop by before I went home," he says as he walks over to them. "What's wrong?"

"Lois just told me that my friend Pete died," Chloe says softly as she blows her nose.

"I'm really sorry to hear that," resting his hand on her shoulder.

"He was one of my best friends in high school," her voice breaking as she throws the tissue down on the coffee table and grabs another one.

The three of them sit there for a while. "I'm not very comfortable with uncomfortable silences," Lois blurts out; startling the other two.

"So what _do_ you want to talk about?" Oliver asks with a quirk of his brow.

"How about you give us a tour of the space station?" turning to Chloe.

"It's finally finished?" Oliver asked.

"Yes," Chloe sniffles as she gets up from the couch.

"So how are we going to get there without Clark or John?" Oliver asks as both he and Lois follow Chloe into the elevator.

"You'll find out shortly," she says as the elevator doors close. They arrive at the space station less than a minute later. "So what do you think?"

"It's _incredible_," Oliver says in awe as he floats around the main console. "Now this was money well spent," he quips.

"I agree," Lois grins as she does summersaults.

"You better be careful, Lois. You don't want to get nauseous," Chloe advises her.

"I've been in the _Vomit Comet_. I didn't throw up then and I'm not about to start now," she replies with a smirk.

"It's your decision," Chloe chuckles while shaking her head.

"So why isn't John giving us the grand tour?" Oliver asks as he floats over to one of the windows and gazes down at the Earth beneath them.

"He' just went out on an assignment," Chloe replies as Lois floats over to her.

"I'd like to stay longer, but I better head on home to Dinah," Oliver says as he floats over to them. "I am so sorry about Pete," a solemn look on his face. "If there's anything I can do, don't hesitate to call," giving her a hug.

"Me too," adds Lois.

"Okay," Chloe gives her cousin a hug. "If _you_ want to talk about…well…you know…" whispering into Lois' ear.

"I'll call you," Lois whispers back just before she pulls away.

"Thanks, Oliver, thanks Lois," she says with a small smile as he and Lois enter the portal. Just as Oliver was about to enter the code, Chloe runs up to them. "I think I'll join you after all," she says as he keys in the code. Once they arrive back at Watchtower, Chloe walks over to the console and logs back in. "I just have to download some additional security software, then I'll be good to go," Chloe tells Oliver and Lois.

"Okay," both Oliver and Lois waving goodbye as the elevator doors close.

Chloe pours herself a cup of coffee, then sits down at the console when she happens to spot Lois' purse on the coffee table. She pulls out her phone and begins to type.

_You forgot your purse. It's on the coffee table._

After she sends the message, she starts to type; her fingers rapidly flying across the keyboard. _Done, _she declares after about ten minutes. She logs out and was putting her coat on when her phone rings. "Hello," she answers as she pulls out her keys. "I thought you were on assignment?" furrowing her brows. "Alright. I'll be right up," hanging up. _I'll never get out of here, _she sighs as she returns to the space station.

Once the doors open onto the main lobby, Lois and Oliver both head for the main entrance. "See you later, _Legs_," flashing her a wink as she exits the building. He turns to leave but instead goes back inside to use the men's room.

Lois starts to walk away but suddenly stops in her tracks when she gets the text from Chloe. _Dammit! _she mutters under her breath as she turns around and re-entering the building. She heads back for the elevators; tapping her foot on the tiled floor impatiently while waiting for the doors to open.

_Finally, _rolling her eyes as she steps inside. The doors close and the elevator begins to rise but comes to a halt around the 14th floor. _That's just great! _ scowling as she repeatedly presses the 'open' button without any luck. _Now__ what do I do? _she wonders while looking around the tiny space. Just then, the elevator begins to rise and doesn't stop until the 18th floor. _I think I'll get out here and walk the rest of the way, _she decides as she exits the elevator just as another woman was entering and heads for the stairwell.

Oliver emerges from the men's room; not having seen Lois re-enter the building. Just as he steps out onto the sidewalk, there's a sudden explosion that sweeps him off his feet; causing him to fly through the air before landing on the sidewalk about ten feet away. He stares up in shock at the flames shooting out of the top floor windows, then a sudden _horrible_ thought enters his mind.

_Chloe!_

He stands up and rapidly starts walking when he spots Clark arriving at the scene and staring up in shock at the burning building. "Clark?"

He turns around and stares at Oliver as he approaches him. "I thought you were in the building when it exploded. Are you okay?"

"I had just left when the explosion happened and I was swept off my feet. I flew through the air before I landed on the sidewalk about ten feet away," he says while stretching out his back. "I'm lucky I didn't break anything."

"Are you _sure_ you're okay? Was there _anybody_ still in the building?" Clark asks; putting the emphasis on _anybody_.

"I'll probably have a sore back for a few days but I'll be okay," Oliver replies.

"You haven't answered my question. Was there _anybody_ in the building?"

Oliver still doesn't reply. Clark grabs him by his shirt. "Are you going to answer me? Where is she?"

Oliver bites his lip before he finally answers. "Chloe was still in _Watchtower_ when it blew up."

"She was _where_?!" Clark stares back as Oliver's words sink in. "You couldn't tell me that _first?"_ his eyes narrowing.

"I didn't know how to tell you," Oliver replies as he rests his hand on Clark's shoulder. She's your best friend and I know how much you care for her and-"

"I gotta go find her," Clark abruptly cuts him off and super-speeds into the building.

_I hope you do, _Oliver thinks to himself, but his thoughts are interrupted by the sound of his ringtone. He pulls out his phone and checks the caller id. "Chloe! Where the hell are you? Are you okay?" he asks in a concerned tone.

"I'm okay. I'm calling you from the space station," she tells him. "I tried using my cell phone but I couldn't get through."

"I thought you were still…never mind. The important thing is that you're okay," breathing a sigh of relief. "I'll call Clark and let him know and-"

"Oliver, will you _please_ shut up for a second? I have something _really_ important to tell you."

He's taken aback by her bluntness. "What is it?"

She takes a deep breath first. "Lois was in the building."

The blood drains from his face as the words sink in. "That's not possible," somehow managing to keep his voice steady. "I saw her leave."

"She went back to Watchtower to get her purse," Chloe replied in a quivering voice. "She's probably still in the elevator."

**Meanwhile…**

Clark searches frantically through the still smoldering remains of Watchtower. He stops for a moment in the middle of the room to compose himself. _Think, Clark, think, _taking a calming breath. _She's not here unless…no, that's inconceivable, _putting the negative thoughts out of his head.

_Maybe she's in the elevator, _super-speeding over to the elevator and pulling apart the doors. He x-rays the elevator shaft and sees someone lying on the floor of the elevator. He super-speeds down the ladder and jumps through what used to be the roof. His breath catches in his chest as he turns over the blonde-headed woman.

_It's not Chloe, _he breathes a sigh of relief. He carefully picks the woman up and super-speeds her to the hospital. After he anonymously drops her off in the emergency room, he returns to the scene of the explosion. "I've been trying to call you," Oliver snaps at Clark as he walks up to him. "Have you forgotten our agreement to _always _be reachable?"

"No, I haven't," Clark replies in a snippy tone. "I've been kind of busy looking for Chloe as well as survivors. Now if you'll _excuse_ me…" turning away from him.

"That's what I've been _trying_ to tell you," Oliver replies in exasperation. "Chloe wasn't in Watchtower after all."

Clark turns back around. "She wasn't?" he asks hopefully. "She's okay?"

"She's fine."

"That's a relief," Clark responds with a smile but then frowns when he notices the pained expression on Oliver's face. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's Lois," he replies.

"Lois? What about her?" Clark asks as an uneasy feeling begins to form in the pit of his stomach.

Oliver exhales softly before finally replying. "She was in the building at the time of the explosion."

Clark stares back at him in shock. "No," shaking his head emphatically. "She's at home sleeping."

"She's not, Clark," Oliver persists.

"NO!" he exclaims as he super-speeds back into the building. "Lois!" calling out her name over and over again as he checks floor after floor. After he arrives on the 18th floor, he spots a pile of debris on the floor just outside the stairwell and quickly x-rays it. When he sees a crumpled up figure lying beneath it, he quickly tears through the pile and staggers back in shock.

"Lois?" dropping to his knees and gently lifting her off the floor to hold her in his arms.

"Lois?" whispering her name again while patting her cheek.

"_NOOOOOOOO!"_ he screams out as her head falls back…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**At the same time…**

Lex continued pacing back and forth in the hallway outside of the operating room until the door finally opened. "How is my sister?" he asks in a terse tone as the doctor removes his surgical gloves.

"She has a couple of broken ribs," he replied. "We had to remove her spleen, but there doesn't appear to be any other internal injuries."

Lex breathes a sigh of relief. "So how long will she have to stay in the hospital?"

"A few days," the doctor tells him.

"Can I see her?"

"She's in the recovery room right now, so she'll be out of it for a while."

"How long will she be in there?" Lex asks next.

"She'll be moved once a room is found for her," The doctor replies as he pulls out something from his pants pocket. "Looks like I'm being paged," the doctor remarks. "Duty calls."

"Thank you for everything," Lex says while putting out his hand.

"You're quite welcome," the doctor replies with a warm smile as he shakes Lex's outstretched hand before turning around and heading down the hospital corridor.

Lex sits down on a chair and pulls out his iPhone and starts typing out a message to Clark. _Tess will be okay. Will give details later, _pressing 'send' before getting up and walking down the corridor towards the waiting room.

Zod is standing on the rooftop of the Daily Planet watching with restrained glee as the firefighters continued trying to put out the flames. His ears perk up when he heard an anguished scream.

_Kal-El_, a grin slowly spreading across his face.

Clark was oblivious to the sound of his ringing phone as he laid Lois back down on the floor, finally calming down and beginning to administer CPR.

_Please_ _Lois, don't die on me now_, he prays as he pushes down on the center of her chest and begins to pump hard and fast while controlling his super-strength. He stops for a second when he hears a cracking sound but continues on. When she doesn't respond, he stops the pushing to tilt her head back and lift her chin. He pinches her nose and covers her mouth with his and blows a couple times.

_Come on, Lois,_ doing it over and over again. Finally he stops and sits back on his legs when he sees her chest begin to rise and fall.

_I knew you could do it, _wiping his eyes on his sleeve. He gazes at her scratched-up face for a brief moment before picking her up into his arms and super-speeding away.

"So is that it?" Officer Neil asks Oliver.

"That's everything," he replies.

"Alright," closing his notebook. "If you remember anything else-"

"I know your number," Oliver interrupts. They take a moment to shake hands before Neil excuses himself and walks away.

"Oliver!" Chloe yells out as she runs over to him. "Have you heard from Clark or Lois yet?" she asks him.

"No, and I'm really worried," he tells her. All of a sudden there was an unusually strong gust of wind that blew past them. They grabbed onto each other to keep from being swept off their feet. "What the _hell_ was that?!" Oliver exclaimed.

Chloe pauses for a second before answering him. "I think it might have been Clark," she replied.

"You do?" he asks while turning his head. "What?" he asks, concerned by the expression on her face.

"Do you think he might have found Lois and was rushing her to the hospital?" she asks.

He cocks his head and looks curiously at her. "That would certainly explain why he didn't stop to talk to us."

"That's what I was just thinking," her eyes prickling with tears. "Come on," grabbing hold of his hand and pulling him along with her through the throng of people that were gathered nearby.

Clark rushes into the emergency room with a still unconscious Lois in his arms. "I need a doctor right now!" he yells out in a frantic voice.

A doctor and nurse rush over to him as an orderly quickly rolls over a gurney. Clark immediately lays Lois on it. "I found her in some rubble-"

"The building that just exploded?" One of the doctors interrupting him as they started wheeling Lois down the hallway.

"Yes," Clark replies as he runs along with them.

"Are you aware of any injuries she might have?" is the next question.

"She may have a couple of cracked ribs," he replied. "I had to administer CPR because she wasn't breathing when I found her. I don't know for how long."

The doctor nods his head as they arrive at one of the examining rooms. "Is there anything else you can think of?"

"I don't know," Clark shakes his head 'no' as Lois is wheeled into the room.

"You can't come in," one of the nurses puts her hand out in front of him.

"No, I have to be with her," he insists.

"I'm sorry, but rules are rules," she replies in a sad tone. "You have to wait in the waiting room," pointing in the direction that they just came from. "We'll keep you informed, Mr…"

"Kent. Clark Kent," he replies with a disappointed expression on his face. "Please take good care of her."

"We will," she replies in a soft tone. "Is she your wife? Girlfriend?"

He bites his lower lip while trying to keep his emotions under control.

"She's my everything."

**Back in Topeka**

"Have you heard from Clark at all?" Jonathan asks as he comes back into the living room and closes the door behind him.

"No, and I'm really getting worried," Martha replies as she continues watching the latest updates on the explosion.

"No news is good news, right?" sitting down next to her on the couch and wrapping his arm around her.

"I hope so," resting her head on his shoulder.

Kara comes into the room. "No word yet from Clark?" she asks as she sits down on one of the armchairs next to the couch.

"No," both Martha and Jonathan shaking their heads sadly.

"What if I head back to Metropolis and-"

"No," Jonathan replies in a firm tone. "How would we explain you being here then suddenly being there?"

"It was just a thought," shrugging her shoulders.

"We know and we appreciate it. Right now we're just going to have to sit tight until we hear something," Jonathan tells her before changing the direction of the conversation. "Now that Watchtower has been destroyed, what's going to happen next?" he wonders out loud.

"The building may have been destroyed, but what Zod doesn't know is that the Watchtower space station is finally operational," Kara smiles back at him.

"Oh?" sounding a little surprised.

"I thought it would take another couple months," Martha remarks with an arch of her brow.

"Nope," she replied. "Chloe just called me and said it was finally up and running just before the explosion," she says.

"Thank goodness for small miracles," Jonathan says as he turns the volume up on the television so he could hear the reporter.

"_This is Alex Harmon once again,"_ he starts to say. _"We've just received word that billionaire and CEO of Queen Industries, Oliver Queen, was __not__ in the building at the time of the explosion. However, we have just received word from a reliable source that Daily Planet reporter Lois Lane was seen entering the building just before the explosion and…"_

Martha grabs the remote and shuts it off. "I can't listen to anymore," choking back sobs as Jonathan wraps his arms around her. "Don't worry," he whispers into her ear as he gently rocks her back and forth. "Clark will find her and she'll be okay," pressing his lips against her cheek.

Clark walks wearily to the waiting room and looks for a place to sit. His eyebrows arch when he spots Lex sitting on one of the chairs staring at his phone. "Lex?"

He looks up. "Clark?" looking curiously at him as he sits down on the empty seat next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Lois was in the building at the time of the explosion," he replies with a deep sigh, his elbows on his thighs as he rests his chin on his hands, his fingers clutched tightly together. "How's Tess?" he asks without turning his head.

"She's going to be okay," he replies, then goes on to give Clark the details. "How's Lois?"

"I don't know," shaking his head sadly. "They're examining her right now."

"I'm sure she'll be alright," resting his hand on Clark's shoulder.

Just then a nurse comes over to him. "Mr. Kent?"

He looks up. "Yes?"

"Hello, my name is Jenny and I'm a nurse here at Met Gen."

"How is Lois?" Clark asks.

"Doctor Palmer is still examining her," she replies. "The reason I'm here is that we need to fill out some paperwork for her. By any chance do you have her health insurance information with you?"

He shakes his head. "I don't have it, but I might be able to get it for you."

"Where are you going?" Lex asks as Clark stands up.

"Back to where I found her," Clark replies. "There's a chance that her purse may still be there in the rubble," he calls out over his shoulder as he exits the building.

The nurse turns to Lex. "He left before I could even get her last name."

"Her name is Lois Lane," he replies.

"Lois Lane," she mutters while writing it down. "Do you know if she's ever been treated here before?"

He chuckles and rolls his eyes at the same time. "She should have a room here named after her," he quips.

She looks at him curiously but doesn't comment on what he just said. "Have you any idea what she was treated for?" she asks next.

"She was following up on a lead for a story and got into an altercation and was knocked out," he replied.

"So she had a concussion," she remarks as she writes it down.

"That's correct," he replies. "Did you know that the word 'concussion' comes from the Latin _concutere_ which means _to_ _shake violently, _or the word _concussus_, which means _the action of striking together?"_

"You don't say," she remarked as she discretely glanced at her watch. "I need to get back to work. When Mr. Kent returns with Miss Lane's information, send him over there," pointing to the nurses' station. "That's where I'll be."

"I will," he replies as she turns and walks away.

She walks behind the desk as another nurse walks over to her. "So who was that guy you were just talking to?" she asks as Jenny sits down.

"I don't know and I really don't care," Jenny replies as she starts inputting data into the computer.

"Really?" turning her head to take another look at Lex. "He's cute. Being bald suites him."

"You think he's cute?" Jenny looks over at him.

"Well I wouldn't kick him out of my bed for eating crackers if you know what I mean," flashing her a wink. "I would love to rub baby oil all over his bald head and-"

"Isn't he a little _young_ for you?" she quips. "Besides, he could be married or gay for all you know."

"Age doesn't matter these days," Jenny replied with a sigh as she rested her elbows on the counter while still gazing at him.

"Well just in case he's neither gay nor married, you _should_ know that he's a talker," Jenny remarks as she returns her attention to the screen in front of her.

Jackie looks over at her. "What do you mean?"

Jenny leaned back in her chair and turned her head. "Let me put it to you this way. When we first started here over thirty years ago, there was this one doctor who was always going off on a tangent about everything under the sun. Do you remember him?"

She thinks about it for a long moment. "Are you're talking about Doctor Mallard?"

"_That's_ the one," Jenny replies.

Jackie couldn't help but laugh. "Didn't you once have a date with him?"

"I _sure_ did, and it was the longest night of my life," she groaned inwardly at the memory. "Good thing he left soon after that."

"Where did he go anyway?" Jackie asked.

"The last I heard he was working as a coroner in D.C." she replied as she returned her attention back to the screen.

"Sounds like the perfect job for him," Jackie laughed again as she walked away.

Clark returned to the building and checked the rubble near where he found her, but her purse was nowhere to be found. He did another sweep of the building looking for survivors, but all he could find were a few people that were beyond saving. He fought back the tears as best he could as he quickly brought them out one by one.

_If only I had figured out the watch clue sooner, _he berated himself as he super-sped into a deserted nearby alley and leaned wearily against the building. _If only I hadn't hesitated, maybe I could have gotten to Lois sooner. If only-_

He gives himself a mental shake. _Snap out of it, _super-speeding back to the hospital.

Lex looks up with surprise when he sees Chloe and Oliver dash into the waiting area and head towards the nurse's station. "They don't have any news about Lois yet," he calls out to them.

They turn around and head over to where Lex was sitting. "How did _you_ know that Lois was here?" he asks.

"I had a gut feeling," Chloe responds as they sit down next to him. "Where is Clark?" she asks as she pulls out her iPhone and checks her messages.

"The nurse said she needed Lois' health insurance information. Clark went back to where he found Lois in the hopes of finding her purse in the rubble."

"He's not gonna find it there," Chloe shakes her head. "She left it in Watchtower. That's why she went back inside in the first place," she replies as she pulls out her wallet.

"What's that?" Oliver asks as she pulls out a card.

"An extra copy of Lois' insurance card," she answers back. He looks at her curiously. "I'm one of her emergency contacts so she gave me one just in case."

"Who's the other one?" Oliver asks.

"Me," says Clark as he walks over to the three of them. "I forgot about it until just now," holding up the same card. "Has there been any word yet?"

"No," all three of them shaking their heads.

"Mr. Kent?"

They all look over at the doctor that's walking in their direction. "That's me," Clark answers as he walks over to him.

"I wanted to let you know that Miss Lane is awake and is in room 626 if you want to see her."

"Of course I do," he replies. "Thank you," turning around and practically running down the hallway towards the elevator.

The doctor turns to Lex. "Mr. Luthor, we've found a room for your sister. I hope you don't mind if it's a semi-private room."

"Depends on who's in the room with her," Lex quips.

"We put her in the same room as Miss Lane," the doctor tells him.

"That's fine," says Lex. "Is she still out of it?" he asks.

"She's still groggy from the surgery," Dr. Palmer replies.

Lex was about to answer when his phone rings. "Ugh," rolling his eyes when he sees the name on the caller id. "It's DiNozzo again," turning to Oliver and Chloe. "It has to do with the explosion. I'll let you know what I find out," turning again to the doctor. "Duty calls," he remarks. "When my sister wakes up, will you tell her that I'll come see her as soon as I can?"

"Of course, Mr. Luthor," he replies as Lex walk away. Jenny comes over to him and whispers in his ear. "I have to go," he tells Chloe and Oliver.

Chloe calls out after them as they start to walk away. "I have Lois' insurance information," holding out the card.

Jenny takes it from her. "Thank you," she replies with a warm smile. "I'll make a copy then give it right back to you."

"I'll come with you," Chloe says.

"I'll come with you too," Oliver calls out, catching up to the two of them as they head for the nurses' station.

Clark slowly opens the door to Lois' hospital room. "Lois?" he asks in a soft tone as he quietly closes it behind him.

Her eyes open and she lifts her head to look up at him. "Smallville?" her voice sounding tired.

"How are you feeling?" he asks as he drags a chair over to her bedside and sits down.

"Like a building fell on me," she replies with a sigh, her head plopping back down on the pillow.

He reaches over for her hand. "I was so worried when I found you not breathing. It was the scariest moment in my life, and you know I've had lots of them," his fingers wrapping around her hand.

"I must be indestructible like you," she replies with a grin.

He can't help chuckling. "You're probably right," his other hand reaching out to stroke her hair. "I don't know how I'd be able to go on with my life if you weren't around to nag me," ducking his head to avoid her slap.

"I'm sure you'd manage somehow," she replies with a snort.

"No and I don't ever want to find out," taking a long pause before speaking again. "There's something I want to tell you."

"That sounds serious," looking at him curiously.

"That's because it is," his eyes fixed on hers. "When you left earlier this evening, you didn't give me a chance to reply to what you said about not wanting to be a one-night stand. Well, I'm replying right now," leaning forward until his lips were only a few inches away from hers. "You would never, _ever_ be a one-night stand for me," his voice quivering slightly. "I love you too much for that."

She stares up at him in shock. "You _love_ me?" her eyes widening.

"Yes," nodding his head. "I realized it tonight before the explosion occurred," in answer to her unspoken question. "I don't want you to feel pressured into saying it back. Only when you feel ready, okay?"

She continues to gaze at him for a long moment before she says, "_Don't_ give me those puppy dog looks. You know how much they drive me crazy."

He smiles back at her. "Don't you think I know that?" flashing her a wink.

"What _am_ I gonna do with you," rolling her eyes.

"Anything you want, Lois," he replies in a mischievous tone.

"Anything?" arching one of her brows.

"_Anything," _still smiling as he lowers his lips to hers. "When you're feeling better, that is," he whispers between kisses.

After a few minutes of kissing, they both pull away to catch their breaths. "So…uh…Smallville…can you do something for me?"

"Sure. What is it?" he asks.

"It's gonna sound silly, but can you put these socks on my feet?" picking up the pair that was on the nightstand and holding them out to him.

"Sure," taking them from her before lifting the bottom of the blanket off her feet, furrowing his brows in puzzlement when he looks down.

She notices the look on his face. "Clark? What's wrong?"

"You already have a pair of socks on," he replies, still staring at her feet.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do," he insists.

"Well I don't feel them," she counters. "Are you sure?"

"I don't need x-ray vision to see them," Clark scowls as he looks up at her again. "I want you to wiggle your toes."

She looks at him with confusion. "Why?"

"Will you _please_ not question me for once and just do it?" he asks with a trace of impatience in his voice.

"_Alright_," rolling her eyes again.

Clark looks down again at her feet. "This is _not_ the time to be stubborn, Lois," looking up at her once more.

"I'm not," she insists. "I'm really trying," shaking her head frantically with a scared look on her face.

He gets a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach at her ashen face. "Are you saying…" his voice trailing off as she speaks the words he was afraid to say out loud.

"I can't move my toes."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
